Babysitting A Demon Child
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: DISCONTINUED  NEWEST CHAPTER-ANNOUNCING POLL RESULTS!
1. Introduction

A/N: So this is the new version of 'My Charge is a Monster!' Hopefully this version is better.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

**Claim:** I own this story and My Ocs

Iris M belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Prologue-Introduction<p>

Xerxes ruins was the biggest mystery in Amestris, if I do say so myself. I wouldn't say it's the best place to go for exploring, but it's not like Aerugo would let me in their country.

I am an Amestrian after all.

"Leonie! Why do you always have to climb the highest places?" my young friend and partner, Iris Malachi, yelled.

She was only seventeen-years-old yet she acts like a child. Not to mention she has temper tantrums when people try to cut her long brown hair, which reaches her knees.

You can easily tell how much trouble she has when exploring ruins with me, I never get things fully done because she either has hair trouble or gets distracted easily.

I turned to her with an annoyed expression. "Iris, I've told you before, I have important things to do. I have no time to wait for you."

She pouted. "You sound like an old woman."

I felt my hands clench in frustration. I normally ignore a lot of insults, but when someone calls me old, well…

"I'm not old damn it! I'm nineteen!"

She smirked. "~Someone's in denial.~"

My response was to turn away from her and climb further up onto the building.

Xerxes ruins were what was left of a huge city. It had the biggest population and its technology was more advanced then the other areas. Too bad the whole city was wiped out in a single night.

"Leonie! Don't leave me down here! There's Ishvalans around." She whispered the last bit.

Glancing at her, I couldn't stop the smirk coiling onto my face. It was so amusing seeing her whine.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Iris, you know Alchemy, so use it! The Ishvalans won't hurt you, I had a word with Miss Shan before I started exploring."

She smiled before digging into her backpack. She pulled out some chalk and bent down onto the floor to start drawing her Transmutation Circle.

Leaving her to her own devices, I took my bag off from my shoulders and began to go through it. I had brought the simple stuff that I would need. A sleeping bag, some notebooks and pens, my guns, a spare change of clothes and some food with water.

Taking the water out of my bag, I opened it and drank it greedily. Xerxes was located in the middle of the desert, so it was very warm. I had to save as much water as I possible because the oasis there was beginning to dry up. I didn't dare take any water from there because the Ishvalans needed it more.

The sound of footsteps behind me assured me that Iris managed to get on the building. I glanced at her before turning back to glancing over the ruins. I could still make out some of the shapes of past buildings, but most of them were rubble now. The only interesting thing that I had found here was what appeared to look like an image of a transmutation circle.

"Do you think we'll ever find out what happened here?" Iris asked me; her green eyes focusing on the ruins.

I smirked. "Who knows, but I'm going to make sure that I at least discover something big."

After all, eleven years isn't that long to live.

Iris turned to me and smirked. "Leonie, how's your brothers doing?"

I scowled. "Being the twerps that they naturally are."

I have two younger brothers though one of them is adopted. Lewis, my blood related brother, is always getting into trouble. Half the time I have to come up with some excuse as to why he's such a prat.

Rue, my adopted brother, is really shy but he can have a bit of a temper-if you count throwing a table at someone for calling him a girl, a bit of a temper.

Both of them were currently in Briggs, training under Major General Olivia Armstrong. They weren't part of the military, but they hoped to join when they were older.

Iris laughed before gazing at the sky. It was getting dark, meaning that we had to turn in soon. I sighed before setting my sleeping bag out. Iris set hers out before climbing into it and instantly falling asleep.

I dug into my jacket pocket, pulling out a syringe. I rolled my jacket sleeve up and carefully pressed the injection into my skin. I bit back the urge to flinch; it was only a prick anyway. After the liquid from the syringe was gone, I took the needle out and quickly started dabbing the area where it was now bleeding.

Putting the syringe away, I laid in my sleeping bag, trying to sleep. 'Trying' being the keyword. After failing to fall asleep for an hour, I quietly got out of my sleeping bag and climbed down from the building, making sure not to wake Iris.

Landing on the ground, I decided to go and check the images on the wall again, maybe it might help me fall asleep.

"Ah, Miss Marshal, you should be resting," an old voice piped up. Turning around, I saw it was the chief of the Ishvalans around here. She had long white hair, red eyes and dark skin-the natural qualities of an Ishvalan. She wore a long sleeved purple robe and wore bandages across her left eye.

"Elder Shan…I can't sleep. I just want to look around." I told her, sending a small smile at her before departing.

Elder Shan always scared me. She had this way of getting people to tell the truth and I had the feeling she knew something that she shouldn't. With a shake of my head, I continued on further into the ruins, feeling eyes watching me from the corners. Although the Ishvalans were nice enough to let me do my research, they still kept an eye on me.

Arriving at the place where the images were, I silently looked at them, hoping that I would be able to decipher them. Sadly they were confusing to me. It's not like I could do alchemy, I tended to rely on my skills more then alchemy.

I hated having time to myself, it made remember that I had problems. I'm not the type that thinks I'm the only one with troubles, because I'm not. Other people in the world have more problems then I do, it's just I wish I could find someway to get rid of the problems.

I have no memories of my life prior to the age of six. At the age of six, I was diagnosed with a fatal disease that has no cure. Because of that, I probably won't live to the age of thirty.

My mother, Sharon Alicia Marshal, died three years ago. She was found dead here in Xerxes actually, she wasn't murdered, but it was strange for her to suddenly collapse and die.

My father, Mark Marshal, used to work in a lab. But after losing my memories, he quit so that he could research more on my disease. The weird thing is, is that he's a total moron. I do wonder how he could get hired to work at the lab with his brains.

No wonder the lab he worked at shut down; the lab was probably full of idiots.

My Uncle Sam, mom's twin brother, was an explorer. He moved to Xing so he could study Alkahestry. I find him annoying because every time he visits, he makes sure to embarrass me in public. Mind you, he likes annoying dad too. So every time he comes over, dad always hides in the bathroom.

So yeah, I think I live a pretty normal life. I like to live my life to the fullest, but because of that, I've been restricted a little.

After all, I'm considered a criminal now for what I do.

'_And it's that retard's fault!'_ I mentally growled, going back to looking at the ruins. It was my mom's dream to uncover the truth of this place, now with what time I have left; I'm going to make sure I uncover it for her.

Eventually I did head back to sleep, upset that I didn't find out anything new. Stupid ruins being to hard to figure out! It's bad enough I have to go back to Central tomorrow…

Oh well, better look next time I come here.

* * *

><p>"For the last time Iris, CUT YOUR HAIR!" I yelled, finally losing my patience. Iris had her hair caught in a bush, and because her hair was so dang long, it would take hours just to untangle it.<p>

"No! I love my hair!" She pouted, pulling her hair but wincing when she pulled too hard.

I sighed before glancing at my watch. We were going to be late at this rate! We had left Xerxes early in the morning. I made sure to say my thanks to the Ishvalans before leaving. We were currently in Youswell Mines and waiting for the train to arrive.

Unfortunately, Iris decided to mess around and got her hair caught in a nearby bush. Thus, we were currently arguing about her hair.

"Iris, the train is coming in five minutes, do something or I will cut your hair."

She looked at me with fake tears, her lips pouting out. "Wah! Leonie, you're so mean!"

I shook my head before noticing people looking at us. I glared at them with annoyance, making them scamper off. I admit I have anger problems, but it's not my fault everyone I know are idiots!

I heard a loud snap from behind me. Turning around, I saw that Iris managed to get her hair loose….with half the bush stuck in her hair. I sweatdropped while she glared at the bush in annoyance. Luckily for Iris the train arrived, stopping me from physically hurting her.

Walking over to the train, dragging Iris behind me, I stepped onto the train, showing the train attendant our tickets. I sat down in the nearest seat, forcing Iris to sit down beside me. She started to pull out the twigs, causing nearby people to look at her curiously.

I felt my eye twitch and my firsts clench but I chose to look out the window instead.

"Those Elric brothers have been in the newspaper again." Iris commented, yanking more twigs out.

I glanced at her boredly. "Elrics? As in the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

She nodded before getting stars in her eyes. "The older brother, that looks like a shrimp, is simply adorable! Too bad he's younger then me."

I shook my head. "Kids joining the military, how stupid. I think the military has been corrupted, especially after the Ishval civil war."

She smirked. "Bet you're glad I haven't joined or your brothers."

I scowled. "Yeah, instead of joining the military, you follow me everywhere. At least think about getting a good job, being a criminal is just as bad as being part of the military. About Lewis and Rue, it's up to them what they do."

She smiled going back to getting rid of the rest of bush pieces in her hair. I dug through my bag, making sure everything was there. I then went over what I needed to do for when we arrived in Central.

"Oh my God! Leonie, look! It's that dude from that magazine about that dude!"

I stared at her blankly. "What?"

She sighed. "Honestly, do you not know anything? I wonder if I could get an autograph…"

Before I could stop her, Iris shot up and walked towards the man she had seen. In the end, it somehow turned into a brawl, with Iris and some other girl, his girlfriend most likely, getting into a fight. Half the train's occupants got in on the fight, including the train attendant.

I silently slid down my seat in embarrassment. It seemed that only two other people and me were the only ones not involved in the fight. The other two occupants were a woman with long black hair and violet eyes. She was dressed in a long black coat, covering her skin to her neck. The other person was a small podgy man with no hair. He was dressed in a black jumpsuit.

Ignoring them, I attempted to control Iris. "Iris! Get back here now!"

"No! Not until I teach this bitch a lesson."

I twitched. "Iris, please don't indulge in childish fights!"

She glared at me. "Childish fights? That's something my grandfather would say!"

My fists clenched. "Are…Are you calling me…old?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, no! I'm not! Please don't get angry! Okay! I'll behave! Just put the guns down!"

* * *

><p>Central city, the center of Amestris, was a thriving town. It was also the place where the military's HQ was based, unfortunately for me. Getting off the train, I apologized to the train attendant for Iris's actions. Iris didn't apologize because she convinced herself that she wasn't in the wrong.<p>

"Just don't let it happen again." He said, before walking back onto the train. I shot a pissed off look at Iris, who sheepishly waved.

"I'm sorry Leonie! How many times do I have to say it?" She whined.

"Whatever. Just get home kiddo, I have to and get groceries." I mumbled, pushing her towards the exit.

She nodded before leaving the train station. She waved before disappearing into the crowd. As soon as she was out of my sight, I sighed out of relief. She was a handful but she was a good person at heart.

Swinging my bag over my shoulder, I exited the train station and began walking through the town. I had enough money on me to get this weeks shopping done, so I might as well get it done.

"Stop struggling you stupid kid!" A man's voice growled, grabbing my attention. Turning around, I saw a man dressed in a hoodie, holding a child in a headlock. By the looks of it nobody was going to help out.

I couldn't just leave the kid alone; I wasn't cruel like that. So I reluctantly turned and headed towards the outbreak. Once I was behind the man, I noticed that some people had stopped to stare. Grumbling, I stealthily took my gun out and made sure to conceal it with my jacket. I pushed the gun against his back, turning in a direction so nobody would see it.

I don't want to cause a scene, mind you; the man was already doing that. What pissed me off was the fact that nobody else was doing anything about the situation.

"Let the kid go." I whispered harshly, pressing the gun deeper into his skin.

He froze before side glancing at me with a scowl. He then smirked, pushing the kid closer to him. "Ah, Leonie Marshal. I see that they haven't caught you yet."

"Cut that crap, just let the kid go." I responded.

"Maybe I don't want to. And you won't shoot me, not with so many witnesses around."

I glared at him. He was right, I couldn't shoot him without risking getting into jail. So the next best thing to do was hand-to-hand combat.

I quickly kicked him in the back, grabbing him by surprise. He dropped the kid onto the floor before turning on me. He aimed a punch at me but I quickly sidestepped him. More people were turning up, making the hooded man grumble. He smirked at me before dashing down an alleyway, gripping his back in pain.

I huffed before glaring at the crowd, who scattered off. Dusting myself off and picking up my bag that I had dropped on the ground when I attacked the man, I turned around to regard the kid.

It was a young boy who looked no older then ten. He had short black hair with violet eyes. He was dressed in a white blouse with a black vest and shorts.

To sum it up, he was adorable.

"Are you okay, kid?" I asked him, relived that he wasn't hurt.

He smiled. "No miss, thank you for saving me."

I nodded before looking around. "Where's your parents?"

"My father is at work, but I've lost my mom. I can't find her anywhere." He replied, looking ready to cry.

I sighed before reluctantly deciding to help him. "Okay, do you remember where she said she was going?"

He nodded excitedly. "Yeah! She said she was going to the boutique!"

Well that was a relief. In central, even though it was huge, there was only one boutique store around. "I know where that is, let's go."

He grabbed my hand, surprising me, and started running in the direction I told him the boutique was.

I had a feeling I wasn't going to get the groceries done for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>I felt uncomfortable walking into the boutique. It was a clothing store for the rich and I wasn't from a high status family.<p>

It wasn't like the ruins, where you don't need some special status to go there. Oh Xerxes, how I long to visit there again!

"Your mom should be in here." I told the young boy.

He smiled. "I hope so. Oh! I didn't introduce myself! My name is Selim!"

He was certainly a sprightly child.

"My name is Leonie Marshal." I replied, looking around the store for his mom. It didn't help that I didn't know what she looked like. I did notice that an emotion crossed Selim's face when I had introduced myself before disappearing. I chose to ignore it though, focusing more on my current task.

"Selim? Selim! There you are!" A woman's voice yelled.

Selim smiled hugely. "Mother!"

A woman who looked to be in her late forties appeared. She had long brown hair tied back and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a long light purple dress with a long dark purple cardigan and a light coloured scarf. She looked familiar but I couldn't remember where I had seen her.

"Selim! I'm glad you are okay. I was so worried when I couldn't find you." Selim's mom said, hugging him closely.

"I'm alright mother, Miss Marshal here helped me find you." Selim said, pointing at me.

Selim's mom looked at me and smiled kindly. "Thank you for finding my son, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't of found him."

I shook my head. "No, it's alright. I should be going though, I have to go and get the groceries."

Her eyes suddenly widened in realisation. "Leonie Marshal, is that your full name?"

I nodded. "Yes, it is."

She squealed. "Ah, I've heard of you, you're a babysitter, aren't you?"

"Yeah?"

"My name is Edna Bradley! Could you please come to this address next Saturday? I want to repay you!" She asked, grabbing my hands.

Repay me? But all I did was bring her son back. Bradley, I've heard that name before! Why can't I remember?

"So long Miss Marshal." Mrs Bradley said, Selim waving at me with a smile before both of them left.

It then came to me. Bradley, that was the name of the Fuhrer! And I knew why the woman was familiar, because she was his wife!

Wow, didn't know they had a kid.

* * *

><p>So yeah, this was just an introduction. Leonie won't be connected to the Elric's in this.<p>

Sorry if there are any grammar errors. I have gone through it but I may have missed some.

As you probably know, Mrs Bradley's first name is unknown so I'm going to call her 'Edna.'

I've been watching more FMA and checked the Wikipedia. Pride, when he's disguised as a child, actually acts nice. So yeah, character change for Pride XD. But don't worry, he will start insulting her soon.

Anymore questions feel free to ask them. I will try to answer them without spoiling anything.

This story will be updated on: **Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays**

R&R


	2. House

**A/N:** 17 reviews already? Thanks guys, I see you like the re-write better.

**Thanks to:**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**bloodclancat**

**Otaku-neku**

**SierraPaige**

**theheartstourniquet**

**Cursed Bunny**

**Fate's Obsession**

**SOME ONE YA DONT KNOW**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**StoneArmAlchemist**

**Al'sxcrazyxfangirl**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**TheEbilBunni**

**Akira45**

**xIzumi-chan**

**Night Kaida **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One-House<p>

My home was at the edge of Central, not in Central, yet not out of Central. That's why I just say I live in Central, so not to confuse people.

My house was small but it was big enough for me. It had three bedrooms, one bathroom, a livingroom, a kitchen and a basement. When Lewis and Rue still lived in the house, they shared a bedroom. Now that they were in Briggs, we used their bedroom as a guestroom.

Although the house looked lovely, one thing drew the attention away from the house, and not in a good way.

The lawn.

Our lawn was full of weeds and looked as if it hadn't been sorted out in years. Dad said he was going to fix it, but so far he hasn't made a move to do so.

Sighing, I dragged the groceries through the weeded lawn, almost tripping along the way. As soon as I reached the front door, which was painted a dull brown colour, it was thrown open and the next thing I know is that I'm pinned down onto the floor.

I felt my eye twitch as the person on top of me began weeping. He was really heavy, one day he's going to end up crushing me.

"Oh Leonie, I thought something bad happened to you when you didn't call! Why didn't you call?" He cried, squeezing me more.

In one hard push, I threw the man off of me and hastily grabbed the fallen bags. I turned back to the man, who was in fact my father.

"I didn't call you because last time I checked, there was no phones in Xerxes. I thought you knew that!" I replied, sending an annoyed look at him.

H wiped his eyes, sniffling. "Leonie, I can't help but forget when it concerns you."

Shaking my head, I began to walk into the house, ignoring dad's badgering.

My father is forty years old yet his maturity level was that of a five-year-old. He had short black hair that looked as if it had never been brushed and blue eyes. Currently he was dressed in a black shirt and brown shorts.

Once inside the house, I headed to the kitchen, dad following me. The kitchen was a grey colour with white cupboards. There was a brown circle shaped table in the middle of the kitchen with five chairs placed around it. In the center of the table was a bowl of fruit, the majority of the fruit being apples.

I dumped the bags onto the counter before sitting down. Dad opened one of the cupboards and took out two cups. He filled them up with tea that he had made earlier and passed one of the cups to me.

I sent him a small smile before drinking the drink in one gulp, regretting it after realizing how hot it was. Dad laughed as I began to frantically fill my cup up with water and drink it repeatedly. Once my tongue cooled down, I sat back down, glaring at the cup.

"You seem a little jittery, what's wrong?" Dad asked, looking concerned.

I sighed, rubbing a hand through my hair. "Today I saved a kid from a criminal and I took him back to his mom…I then found out that she was Mrs Bradley, the Fuhrer's wife."

He spat out his drink, choking a little. "You met the Fuhrer's wife and son? Lucky!"

"She wants me to come over to her house tomorrow." I added.

Unfortunately for him, he happened to take another sip from the drink when I had spoken up, only to spit it back out.

"Mrs Bradley wants you to go to her house? You don't think she knows about your criminal activities, do you?" He asked, quivering a little.

I shrugged. "She knew I babysat."

His response was to bang his head against the table. "Oh no! I don't want my little girl to go to jail!"

I rolled my eyes before standing up and walking over to another cupboard. This cupboard was full of all our medicine. Pushing some medicine out of the way, I took out a syringe with yellow liquid and a bottle of pills.

I grabbed the cup I used before and filled it with water before taking a pill out of the bottle, popped it into my mouth and drank the water. I cringed at the horrid taste before picking up the syringe and filled it with the yellow liquid. I pushed it into my arm and waited for the liquid to vanish. Once it was done, I dabbed the blood like I always do and put all the medicine back into the cupboard.

I then left the room, ignoring the look dad shot my way.

The house didn't have an upstairs; everything was on the ground floor, except the basement, which actually went into the ground. My room was the closest to the kitchen so it didn't take that long to get to my room.

Walking inside my bedroom, I closed the door and had a look around my room. I hadn't been in here for two weeks, during those two weeks I had been in Xerxes researching, so it was nice to get the chance to sleep in my room again.

My room was a pale purple colour with a wooden floor. I had a single bed with a nightstand, a desk, a bookcase and my closet. 'A simple room for a simple person,' as mum always used to say.

I walked over to my desk and dropped my other bag onto it. I picked up a small mirror and frowned.

I had my mum's hair colour, which was a dark red colour. Because of this, I was made fun of a lot. I had dad's eyes, the only feature I liked.

Through the different people I have met during my life, I have come to understand that there are three reactions to appearance. One reaction is that people are self-conscious about their appearance, thinking that they are plain and dull. Another reaction to appearance is the people who are vain about it, those that think they are more beautiful then other people and likes to flaunt it. Finally, the last reaction is the people who don't care about their appearance.

I was one of those people that really didn't care about their appearance. I mean seriously, this is the way we were born, no need to feel self-conscious or vain about it.

Looking out the window, I was a little surprised that it was already dark. I didn't realize that so much time went past. When I turned towards my bed, I sighed out of annoyance when I noticed something or some_one_ on my bed.

On my bed was an orange fox. It's muzzle, stomach, the end of its tail and inside of its ear was white while it's paws and tips of its ear were black. It stared at me with apathetic gold eyes.

It was the pet of the family, Fluffy, who in fact was a male. Not the most creative name, but Lewis wouldn't stop crying unless we called him that. We had found Fluffy six years ago, back then his mother had been killed and so we took him in. Now he's a lazy grown up fox that always sleeps on my bed, even though I tell him not too.

"Okay, I'll let you off this time, but only because I'm tired. Tomorrow, you are out of my room." I said, walking over to my closet and getting my nightclothes on. My nightclothes were a simple T-shirt with shorts. Slipping them on, I walked over to the bed and climbed in, Fluffy watching me the whole time.

At first, when he kept staring at me, I always used to freak out. But nowadays, I dismiss it after getting used to it.

I managed to fall asleep eventually, dreaming about tomorrow's events.

* * *

><p><strong>No-One's P.O.V-Bradley's House<strong>

Mrs Bradley smiled as she watched her adopted son talk about the day's events to her husband, Fuhrer King Bradley.

"And then this smelly man came and grabbed me in a headlock! I was scared but then a nice lady came and rescued me!" Selim exclaimed, his grin getting bigger. "She took me back to mother and agreed to visit tomorrow! I can't wait to see her again!"

King Bradley chuckled, smiling a little. "I haven't seen you this excited since I told you about the Elric brothers."

Selim grinned. "She's _exactly _like them!"

Mrs Bradley didn't understand the look that flashed through her husband's face when Selim talked; it's like a secret message was passed between them.

Looking at the time, she bit her lip before addressing her son. "Selim, it's time for you to go to bed. Say goodnight to your father."

Selim pouted. "But I'm not tired!"

She smiled, "bed."

Selim bid his father goodnight before grabbing Mrs Bradley's hand and walking out the door with her. As soon as they were gone, King Bradley's smile faded, replaced with a frown.

He walked out the room and headed towards the courtyard. As soon as he was in the courtyard, he felt a presence join him.

"How do you know she did it, Pride?" He asked, looking at the shadows following him.

"**I smelt it on her, she could be useful, but there are drawbacks**." A metallic voice replied.

King Bradley, who was actually the Homunculus Wrath, raised an eyebrow in question. "Such as?" He prompted.

"**She could do Alchemy, if she got her memories back. We would need to do something to force her memories back, maybe show her something shocking. Also I smelt death on her, she may die before we could use her**."

Wrath frowned. "We need to keep her close. I've read files on her and she has a knack for disappearing for a certain amount of days without any trace."

Pride smirked. "**And I have the perfect idea to keep her close**."

Wrath blinked before realization hit him. He chuckled, "you would actually do that to keep a sacrifice, who may in fact end up being useless, close? Aren't we sucking up to Father?"

Pride scowled. "**Shut up, if this plan succeeds we would only need to find one more candidate**."

Wrath was about to reply when he heard footsteps approaching him. Pride disappeared, sinking back into the shadows as the person came up to him. It was Mrs Bradley, who smiled at the sight of her husband.

King Bradley smiled back and took her hand. "You wouldn't mind if I met this 'Leonie Marshal' too, would you?"

Mrs Bradley's smile widened. "No, not at all! I'm sure she'll be happy to meet the Fuhrer of the country!"

As they walked away, Mrs Bradley failed to see the smirk crawl onto her husband's face.

* * *

><p>Sorry that the chapter is short, but I did give you a very long chapter last time.<p>

A lot of you have mentioned that I gave away too much information last chapter, but I barely gave you any info. The injections aren't for her disease, you'll have to wait and see what they are for!

Thanks for reading the chapter!

R&R


	3. Tea Party

A/N: Hehe, this one might be short too…After all, I have to go somewhere tonight.

**Thanks to:**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**SOME ONE YA DONT KNOW**

**Al'sxcrazyxfangirl**

**Fate's Obsession**

**akira45**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**The Name Is Greed**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**Marshmellowtime**

**StoneArmAlchemist**

**Mizuki Fujiwara 14**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two-Tea Party<p>

Today was the day I was going to the Bradley's place. To say I was nervous was an understatement.

I reluctantly got up, running my hands through my hair. To my annoyance, it was all tangled and knotted. Walking over to my desk, I picked up my hairbrush and spent an hour trying to get the knots out. In the end I got the majority of them out, sadly it would take to long to get my hair sorted so I put it into a ponytail.

I went into the bathroom after that and brushed my teeth and washed my face. After taking care of my other hygiene issues, I left the bathroom and went back to my bedroom.

I then headed to my closet and pulled out some clothes. I couldn't go in my usual attire because that would be inappropriate. So I put on a long sleeved white blouse, black trousers and a black cardigan.

Looking in the mirror, I deemed myself acceptable. Normally I looked like a mess but this was an improvement.

I left my room again, almost tripping over Fluffy who decided to sleep in front of my room, and headed to the kitchen. Inside the kitchen, I saw a note and a cup of coffee on the table but dad was nowhere to be seen. Walking over to the table, I picked up the note and began to read it.

_Leonie,_

_Gone to visit the Hughes family. Have fun at the Bradleys and be careful on what you talk about._

_-Dad._

Screwing the note up and chucking it into the bin, I picked up the warm drink and took a sip.

I noticed Fluffy lazily walk into the room and walk over to his drinking bowl. He began to lick up the water.

After finishing my drink, I put the empty cup on the side and headed towards the door. Once I was outside the door, I locked it knowing that dad had the other pair of keys and trudged through the lawn until I reached the sidewalk.

Walking down Central's streets I noticed not that many people were out. Probably because it was only the morning. It was chilly outside, nearing Christmas. That reminds me, I'd better start getting Christmas presents ready.

Along the way, I stopped quite a few times to ask for directions. Although the Fuhrer owned the biggest house in Central, the military base being bigger, it wasn't easy to find.

Eventually I arrived at the Bradley's place. He lived in a huge white grand manor with a long green lush lawn. The yard went on for miles, I couldn't even tell where it stopped.

Walking up the large iron gates, I saw a maid rushing down to the gate. She stopped in front of the gate and sent me a small smile.

"You must be Leonie Marshal, correct?" She asked, looking me over.

I nodded before sending a small smile back. "Yes, I am."

She waved at a nearby guard and he came over and opened the gate for me.

I stepped through, nodding at the guard, and followed the maid up to the manor. The manor was amazing, I was kinda envious of the Bradleys.

Instead of going into the manor, we went around to the back of the house. Just like the front of the manor, the back was just as gorgeous. Long dark green hedges were surrounding the area and fountains were lining across the lawn. There was a gazebo with some tables and chairs inside it.

At one of the tables sat Mrs Bradley who was looking at a newspaper. She was dressed in a short blue sundress and her brown hair was tied in a bun. She looked up and smiled as we approached.

"Leonie, it's so good to see you! Sit down," she said, beckoning to the chair across from her.

As I took the seat, I noticed that the maid had disappeared. Probably gone back to do her job in the house.

"Thank you for inviting me to have tea with you, Mrs Bradley," I said, smiling at her.

She shook her head. "No, it's alright. I'm actually glad I managed to run into you Leonie."

I blinked in confusion. "Why is that?"

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Selim told me what happened and I'm glad you came to save him when nobody would. It's not the first time somebody tried to kidnap or hurt him, it's mainly because he's the Fuhrer's son. We tried finding people that could look after him but they always ended up disappearing for some strange reason."

Wow, Selim sure has it hard.

She then smiled at me warmly. "And then I heard about you. Selim seems to have already taken a liking to you so that's a plus. I asked around about you and I got some good feedback. So I've asked you here for a favor."

I blinked at her. She asked about me and got some good feedback? Just whom did she ask?

"What's the favor?" I asked her, taking a sip from the drink she offered.

"Would you please accept the job of being Selim's babysitter and bodyguard?"

I choked on the drink, trying to catch my breath. Me? Babysit the Fuhrer's son? Does she even know what I do for a living?

"M-Mrs Bradley, you should get someone who's more experienced in this. I-I'm only nineteen!" I stuttered, feeling flustered.

She giggled, making me feel more embarrassed. "Leonie, no need to feel shy. Please just give it ago."

I bit my lip before replying. "I don't know…"

"Tell you what. Tonight, both my husband and me are planning to go out. Why don't you look after Selim and see how it goes." She suggested.

"Well…alright." I caved, looking back at the garden.

She smiled before going back to look at her newspaper. We chatted about the latest going-ons and what we liked to do in our free time. I decided I really liked Mrs Bradley, although being the wife of the Fuhrer, she was a very kind woman.

It's those type of woman that are easily manipulated sadly.

* * *

><p>"Leonie!"<p>

Before I could react, I was hugged from behind. After stopping myself from falling, I turned around to greet Selim. He smiled cheerfully up at me, his eyes shining.

"Hello Selim, how are you?" I asked him casually, after getting him to let me go.

He chuckled. "Father took me out today! It was so fun! But now I'm really happy to see you!"

I couldn't help smile but that quickly faded when I saw a man approach us. He had short black hair with violet eyes. One of his eyes was covered with a black eye patch and he was dressed in blue military uniform. A sword hung loosely from his belt.

I knew who he was, he was the Fuhrer, King Bradley!

I gulped but made sure not to show my nervousness. He smiled as he came to stop next to us, Selim and Mrs Bradley smiled back. After greeting his wife he turned to me and smiled.

"You must be Leonie Marshal, correct?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes…I am."

He held out his hand, which I took hesitantly. It's not everyday you shake hands with the Fuhrer.

"Leonie has agreed to give it ago at babysitting Selim tonight." Mrs Bradley said after the Fuhrer had let go of my hand.

He clasped his hands together. "Excellent, did you hear that Selim?"

Selim's smile grew bigger. "I can't wait until tonight!"

Mrs Bradley gave him a reprimanding look. "Now Selim, you must listen to whatever Leonie says, okay? She's going to be in charge and it's just going to be you two."

I spluttered. "Just Selim and me?"

The Fuhrer smirked. "Is that going to be a problem?"

I shook my head before looking away.

Alone with Selim Bradley? This was going to end in disaster, after all I barely knew anything about the eight year old boy, so how was I supposed to look after him?

Suddenly, I felt a hand grab onto mine. Looking down, I was met with Selim's grinning face. "Come on Leonie, lets play!"

I ended up spending the day playing and running around with Selim. He was very active and so nice. Being around him, I wasn't nervous around the Fuhrer, who watched us next to his wife.

I was still worried about tonight though. I've only ever babysat a total of four kids in my life. My brother's Lewis and Rue, Nina Tucker and Elysia Hughes. But they were easy to look after because Lewis and Rue were my brothers and I grew up with them, Nina's parents were never out to long and Elysia was the daughter of my Godparents, thus she was like family.

A few hours later, Selim had dragged me to his 'secret base,' a place where only he knew about. It was beautiful, with a pond and lush green grass with flowers surrounding it.

We sat on the ground next to each other, just gazing at the scene. Selim shifted and rested his head in my lap before speaking.

"I want to be a State Alchemist when I'm older," he casually said, looking at my face.

I grimaced. "Why would you want to be one?"

He grinned. "Because I think alchemy is cool! Although I haven't yet learnt it…don't you like state Alchemists?"

I shook my head. "I have nothing against Alchemists. It's the military I don't like, it's become corrupted over the years since the Ishval Civil War."

He blinked. "Can you do Alchemy?"

"No, I've tried but I just can't seem to grasp it. But I don't mind because there are other ways to life besides Alchemy." I replied, slowly running my hands through his hair.

He slowly closed his eyes and shifted closer to me. It felt nice to be alone for once, I never do get the chance to take a brake.

"And soon I won't be able to enjoy it ever again." I said to myself, remembering my disease's fate.

Unknown to me, Selim had heard what I had said.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short again, I've been busy. I'll grammar and spell check this chapter tomorrow.<p>

The place where Selim and Leonie is, is like the area where Gluttony and Al were when Gluttony felt upset that he ate Envy, Ed and Ling.

My stalker-Best friend has joined FFnet. Her pen name is **ILUVSEAN123** so say hello to her if you feel like it!

Until next time XD


	4. Notice and Christmas Special

**This isn't a chapter but a note for help! I'm confused on what Selim and Leonie can do together. Because of this, I can't write much. It would've been helpful if FMA was set in the present time….**

**Anyway, if you can, please could you give me some ideas! I would be very happy if you could!**

**To make up for not having a chapter though, here is a Christmas special.**

* * *

><p>Leonie looked around the room boredly. She would rather be in Xerxes exploring, but instead she was stuck at the Christmas party.<p>

It was that time of the year when the FMA cast was allowed to have a break from acting and just relax. But because of who they were, the party never actually stayed calm.

Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric were sat in the corner staring boredly around the room. Winry Rockbell, their childhood friend, was sat at the table with them, sneaking glances at Ed's automail.

On another table sat Hohenheim Elric, who was conversing with Father, his creepy Homunculus friend (child). Trisha Elric was talking with Pinako Rockbell about how their families were doing.

Roy Mustang was trying to sneak away from his lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, who was intent on making sure the Flame Alchemist did his work. Maes Hughes was gushing over his daughter, Elysia Hughes, while his wife, Gracia Hughes, chuckled at the scene.

Jean Havoc was smoking while listening to his friend Heymans Breda blather on about something. Kain Fuery and Vato Falman were also listening, but kept glancing at their colonel from time to time.

Alex Louis Armstrong was flexing his muscles, showing not just his abs but his ink sparkles. His elder sister, Olivier Mira Armstrong, was tempted to cut him in half. Solf J. Kimblee was looking around the room, tempted to blow it up but restraining himself.

Barry the Chopper was running around, trying to cut some innocent person up. Said innocent person happened to have called the armored murderer "Barry the Stinker."

Mrs Bradley was sipping her tea while conversing with her husband, Fuhrer King Bradley, who was secretly the Homunculus Wrath. He smiled at her but nonetheless focused on what was going on around him. Selim Bradley, who was the Homunculus Pride, was reading a book but kept glancing at Leonie when nobody was looking.

Lust was sat at a table at the back away from prying eyes. Also sat at the table was Gluttony, who was stuffing his mouth. Sloth was asleep, vibrating the ground with his loud snoring. Envy was leaning back in his chair, annoyed and bored.

Ling Yao, like Gluttony, was stuffing his face with food. Lan Fan, one of his loyal bodyguards, was looking at him in concern. Fu, Lan Fan's grandfather and Ling's other bodyguard, was gazing at his lord while shaking his head.

May Chang was dreaming about Alphonse while her pet, Xiao-Mei, was eating a biscuit. Scar was glaring at Yoki, who had the misfortune of being caught telling another person that Scar was his servant.

Lewis Marshal was sat at the table showing off his ice Alchemy. Rue Marshal was staring at the Alchemy in awe while Iris Malachi was staring at all the older males with love struck eyes. Mark Marshal and Sharon Alicia Marshal were feeding each other.

Martel was boredly looking at her nails while Dolcetto was tapping his feet impatiently. Roa was sharpening his sledgehammer while Bido was looking at his leader in awe. Greed was mercilessly teasing Leonie Marshal, while she decided to ignore him.

"Would you quit it!" Leonie hissed, glaring at the grinning Homunculus.

"Why? I'm I bothering you?" He asked innocently, but his intentions were far from innocent.

She banged her head against the table. "Why do I have to be here? This party is barely exciting."

He sighed before taking a drink from his alcohol drink. Leonie sighed before getting up and walking over to Havoc. He looked up at her boredly.

"Can I have a cigar?" Leonie asked him, holding out her hand.

He took his cigar out and raised an eyebrow at him. "Haven't you just got out of your smoking problem?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please, I need one."

He shrugged before giving her one.

Lighting it up, she sat back down next to Greed and listened as the host finally showed up.

It was Tailsdoll123 or TD for short. She picked up the microphone before tapping it.

"Hello? Is this thing on? One two three, Roy had a pee.~"

Everyone in the room broke into laughter while Roy glared at TD, who blinked before smiling.

"Hello FMA cast and others, today as a Christmas treat, you shall all be playing Truth or Dare!"

Around the room people groaned, only a few people looked interested.

TD rolled her eyes. "No need to be excited. Anyway, I want you all to take part, especially you Leonie!"

Leonie stuck her finger up at the author in response.

TD then left the room, because she did not want to be mauled. But before she went, she left a bottle in the center of the room. Iris was elected to be the one who asked the question. The cast tried to avoid the bottle as it spun around. Eventually it stopped…on Edward.

Not surprising a lot of people smirked.

"Okay Ed! Truth or Dare?" Iris asked, inside she was thinking how adorable he was.

Ed sighed but knew he couldn't get out of it. "Truth."

Yes, a lot of people were disappointed, but Ed was not stupid when it came to Iris.

Iris pouted. "Aw, not fair. Anyway, is it true that you hate milk because when you were little a truck load of milk was dumped on you and you could barely get out of the milk?"

Everyone waited with bated breaths until Ed finally nodded. Quite a few people chuckled.

The bottle was spun again and this time it landed on Scar. He blinked while Ed smirked.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Dare."

A few people ooed while a twisted smirk came onto the shrimp's face.

"I dare you to kiss May's panda."

A lot of people laughed, Maes even got his camera ready. Scar reluctantly picked up the crying panda, who tried to get out of his grip. Scar quickly kissed the panda before plopping it down.

Poor Xiao-Mei, he was going to need therapy after this.

The bottle began to spin again and this time it landed on Lust. Lust looked at it boredly.

"Truth or Dare?" Scar asked blankly.

"Dare," she replied.

"I dare you to act like Armstrong for the rest of the game."

Everyone turned to Scar with a look of shock before looking at Lust, who was just as shocked.

Finally she sighed before standing up. "This dare has been passed down the Armstrong family for Generations!"

A lot of people, especially the Homunculus, chuckled while Armstrong blinked at her.

"I don't act like that, do I?" He asked himself.

Once again the bottle was spun and it landed on Dolcetto, who groaned.

"Truth or Dare?" Lust asked, in a voice similar to Armstrong's voice.

"Dare."

"I dare you to say 'over' after everything you say."

Dolcetto twitched but nodded. "Okay, over."

Martel smirked. "If you say over, it means you're gay."

"Shut up Martel, over….dammit, over!"

The bottle landed on Riza Hawkeye, who sighed in annoyance.

"Truth or Death, over?" A few sniggers could be heard.

She was about to say truth, when she heard some people saying that she was to weak to say dare.

"Dare!"

Dolcetto smirked. "I dare you to sing 'Santa Baby' on Roy Mustang's lap, over."

Riza reluctantly sat on Roy's lap, both of them trying to conceal their blushes. She began to sing it to Roy, making Roy want to jump her there and then.

After her dare was done, she tried to get off Roy's lap but he grabbed her and kept her there. Riza sighed but a small smile was on her face.

The bottle landed on Iris, who smiled. "Iris, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"If you had only 24 hours left to live, what would you do?"

Iris looked up in though before grinning. "I would kiss every man in this room!"

Most of the boys blushed while others scoffed and rolled their eyes.

The unlucky victim this time was Ling, who blinked.

"Ling! Truth or Dare?"

He looked thoughtful before speaking. "Truth."

"What would you do if Edward declared his love for you?"

Ed whipped around and glared at her, his face red. Ling grinned, already thinking of a scheme. "Well, I my country, it's custom to declare your love for the same sex. So I say, I love you too Ed!"

Leonie spat out her cigarette and laughed. "Bullshit!"

Ed tried to get away from the Xing prince, but Ling had already pounced on him and hugged him.

While this was going on, the bottle was spun around and landed on Barry.

"Barry, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"What made you become a murderer?"

Everyone watched at Barry lifted a finger and pointed in a certain direction. Everyone turned their head to see he was pointing at Leonie.

"What?"

"It was her that did it, always insulting me."

"I was teasing you!"

A few more truths and dares went around, some people happy, some people not. At some point, TD came back into the room and smirked at the results.

"Now I'm personally going to do a Truth or Dare, but you can't say Truth!" She said, making some recoil. She turned to Leonie, who groaned from smoking too much.

TD grabbed her and dragged her to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, Leonie's breath smelt minty and not smoky.

"Leonie, I dare you to go into that closet, put this blindfold on and sit on the floor."

A lot of people scoffed, thinking the dare was stupid. Leonie shrugged and grabbed the blindfold.

Once in the closet, she slipped on the blindfold. Now that she couldn't see anything, she sat on the floor in boredom. She heard noises outside, but due to her disease, she couldn't quiet hear that well.

She heard the closet door open and someone step inside. She then heard the door close again and the sound of someone kneeling down next to her. Next thing she knew, someone was kissing her on the lips! After a few minutes, the person finally stopped kissing her and took of the blind fold.

She blinked before looking up at the person who kissed her. Her eyes widened.

"You-"

He shushed her, putting a finger against her lips.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>You can decide who kissed her!<p>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA

**Claim:** I own this fic and my Ocs

Iris M belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru

**Thanks to:**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Fate's Obsession**

**StoneArmAlchemist**

**nightshadow23**

**SierraPaige**

**akira45**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**Mizuki Fujiwara 14**

**Marshmellowtime**

**theheartstourniquet**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**


	5. First Night

A/N: I'm so angry!

**Thanks to:**

**Rawrzness Wolf**

**Rose Thourn**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**StoneArmAlchemist**

**Marshmellowtime**

**TheEbilBunni**

**Otaku-neku**

**nightshadow23**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**Mizuki Fujiwara 14**

**Fate's Obsession**

**bloodclancat**

**akira45**

**theheartstourniquet**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

**Note-This Idea was partly inspired from TheEbilBunni**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three-First Night<p>

"You're what?"

After accepting the offer of looking after Selim for one night, I had called my father to tell him. Of course as you can tell be his reaction, he is shocked.

I sighed. "I'm babysitting Selim Bradley tonight, so I won't be coming home tonight."

He spluttered. "But what about spare clothes and your injections?"

"I have my injections with me and Mrs Bradley says she'll lend me some clothes."

He sighed. "Oh alright then, good luck and please don't do anything misbehaving."

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see it. "Okay dad, night."

"Night."

Putting the phone down, I turned around only to freeze. In front of me was Selim who was grinning up at me.

"Was that your father?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yep, just letting him know the plan."

He chuckled. "Now we can go and play! Mother and father have already left, but mother has left you a note."

I smiled at him before heading over to the lounge. The mansion was magnificent as well as being as huge as it was outside. The floors were so clean that I could literally see my reflection and the house smelt nice.

Makes me jealous of my crappy house.

As I walked into the lounge, I felt my face morph into an awe expression. The lounge had a nice fluffy red carpet with dark walls. A fireplace was in the corner, heating up the room. Two sofas were in the middle of the room, a coffee table in between them. Pictures were placed around the room as well as a bookcase.

It was a nice room, somewhere to relax.

"So what do you like to do for fun, Selim?" I asked him, noticing that he followed me.

He grinned. "I like to read."

That kinda shocked me because kids these days love playing or trying to learn alchemy. The fact that he likes reading is rare.

He walked over to the coffee table, which I noticed had a book on it. He picked up and sat on the couch. He then patted the seat next to him and looked at me with a smile.

"Sit next to me!"

I reluctantly went over to him and sat down. He passed the book to me and looked at me expectantly. "You want me to read this?"

He nodded. "Yep!"

I looked down at the brown book before opening it and began to read, Selim looking at me the whole time. While reading, I noticed some of the maids heading towards the door. I then remembered that Mrs Bradley said it would only be Selim and me in the house.

I heard the front door open and then close. Now both Selim and me were in the house alone, which made me nervous.

'_Okay Leonie, you can do this. Just stay calm!'_

"Leonie? What's wrong?" Selim asked, noticing that I had stopped reading.

I blinked at him before smiling. "Nothing, so anything else you want to do?"

He smiled. "Can we play Hide and Seek?"

I bit my lip before reluctantly nodding. "This house is pretty big, so don't go outside to hide."

He nodded before running out of the room. I closed my eyes and began to count. After five minutes, I opened my eyes and walked out of the lounge. Looking around, I saw that there was a lot of valuable stuff here, but I didn't dare nab anything.

I first looked in the main hall. He wasn't in the downstairs closet or behind any of the vases. I then walked into the next room, which was the kitchen. The kitchen was beautiful but I didn't have time to look around, I needed to find Selim. I looked in the cupboards, under the tables and even under the sink. Sadly he was not in the kitchen.

Leaving the kitchen, I walked back into the main hall and chose to go look in an other room. The next room I ended up in was probably the Fuhrer's study. The shelves around the room were stacked with books and documents, papers were lying on his desk in a tidy pile and pens were lying around. I was temp

I looked under the desk and under the chair, but Selim was not hiding in the study. I sighed leaving the room. I checked the dining room and downstairs bathroom, but Selim was nowhere to be seen.

I decided to check upstairs next, which I really didn't want to because I was already tired and wanted to rest. I reluctantly climbed up the stairs and began to look around.

The first door I went into was a guestroom. Mrs Bradley had told me earlier on that this was to be the room I would sleep in. It was a simple room which had a bed, a nightstand, a desk and a closet-which I had put my bag in earlier. It was good enough for me.

Looking around the room, I didn't find Selim anywhere. I sighed and rubbed my head, how long was this going to take?

Glancing out the room, I was shocked to see that it was already dark. Glancing at my watch, I saw that it was Selim's bedtime.

The situation got worse when suddenly all the lights went out. I groaned and tried to walk out of the room. Tried being the keyword as I ended up banging into the door.

"Ow! Damn door, who left it open?" I then remembered that in was the one that had opened the door and slapped myself for my ignorance. "Selim, you can stop playing now, it's time for bed." I called, but didn't get a response.

I was tempted to yell for him but restrained myself. It's something Uncle Dolcetto would do but I wasn't going to be like that lazy dog. I quickly zoomed through the other doors, not actually looking around. I finally ended up in Selim's room, proof of this was Selim's name written on the door.

I opened the door but could barely see anything due to the lights being out. I tried to discern his shape but it was useless. I was about to leave the room when I heard the closet door shake. I wearily stepped towards it and flung the closet door open.

I could discern Selim's shape in it.

"Leonie! You found me! Why is it so dark?" He asked, looking around.

I blinked before responding. "The lights have gone out, but that doesn't matter. It's bed time."

I heard him whimper, making my eyes widen. "I don't like the dark."

Oh great, he's afraid of the dark. I should have seen this coming, it's common for little kids to be afraid of the dark. What was I supposed to do?

I saw his head glance up and felt his gaze on me. "Can I sleep with you?"

"With me? Well…oh, alright then." I gave in, hearing him cheer.

I felt him grab my hand and suddenly I was being dragged away. Again, I wondered where he got his strength. The next thing I knew is that I was being shoved onto a bed and felt Selim climb in afterwards.

Selim cuddled up to me making me feel uncomfortable. The only people who had ever cuddled up to me were my brothers, but they haven't done that in six years. As I heard Selim's breathing get slower, I myself began to feel sleepy.

I unconsciously wrapped my arms around Selim and breathed In his scent. He smelt of strawberries, probably the shampoo he's been using, and another smell. My eyes scrunched up in confusion at the smell.

Why did he smell of blood? I was familiar with that scent a lot, so why was an eight year old smelling like that?

I decided to dismiss it, I was half-awake and it was no good to stay awake any longer. As I closed my eyes, I failed to see something black sliding closer to me.

"**I'll be watching you."**

* * *

><p>Sorry that it's short but I have been sick and I really don't feel like writing. I'm glad you liked the last chapter.<p>

Below is a funny story that my dad wrote for me, please have a look because it's hilarious!

R&R

* * *

><p><strong>This story is written by my dad, hope you enjoy it as much as I did!<strong>

**Bloody Spellchecker **

**An Xmas story**

"Hey! Asshole, get UP!"

"Grrffgthh," I replied, snuggling under the duvet.

"Get yer lazy butt out that bed - you have work to do, Porky!"

I poked my nose out the duvet and saw a little dude with pointy ears. "Bog off n leave me alone... it's too early"

"It's nearly midnight - you have work to do."

"Sod off, shorty"

To my chagrin, the duvet was torn from my fingers and shredded in front of me and I was dragged from my comfy bed.

"Right, get dressed and follow me."

I shuffled after the little bastard and he led me into a big room, filled from floor to ceiling with brightly wrapped boxes.

"Right, we need to load all these into that sack - come on, get to it".

"What? It's Christmas Eve and I've been working all year, can't I have some time to myself?"

"Yeah, right, as IF! Come on, get to it."

I sluggishly moved to the first box and lobbed it into the sack in front of me, while the little dude and about sixty thousand of his brothers - they must have been clones because they all looked exactly the same - did the same. Surprisingly, the sack never seemed to fill up... until the last of the presents went in.

"Ok, that's that then, now to get the sleigh ready."

"Sleigh? Not very 21st Century - shouldn't you have a jet ski or something?"

"It's traditional - it's expected, now come on, we need to get the reindeer ready as well. Watch out for Blitzen, he's in a pissy mood and is going to try to bite your hand off... at the elbow."

We got the reindeer hooked up to the sleigh - not without incident... bloody Rudolph trod on my toe and Dancer shat on my foot... Venison for Christmas dinner this year, I think.

Once hooked to the sleigh, the reindeer were prepped for take off and started up the runway, the brave elf with the paddles was trampled by them - silly bugger should have moved quicker!

The sleigh took off and flew into the night sky - I was well surprised, because the thing looked like a camel, not remotely aerodynamic, but then again, bees shouldn't be able to fly coz of their shape, but I suppose that no-one's told them, so they can still fly until that happens.

We arrived at the first house and I was given some presents from the big sack in a littler one and told to get them under the tree.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked, "it's not like I can knock on the door and say 'Hi, I'm a total stranger, here's some presents for your sprogs'. I'd be locked up as a pedo."

"Get your lardy butt down the chimney and put them in place - and don't forget to drink some milk and take a bite out the cookie. Not too much though... loads more houses to visit and you look like you should be eating salad, not cookies".

"Smartass."

I hoisted the sack on my shoulder and went to the chimney. "No f-ing way am I gonna get down that little hole" I thought, but to my surprise, both the sack and me fitted without any problem. I dropped into the living room and there in front of me was the tree. I lobbed the toys onto the floor and they rolled like dice and arranged themselves under it. I went back to the chimney and wondered how I was meant to get back up.

"Cookie and milk, dipshit", 'little helper' whispered down the hole.

I took a bite of the cookie and a sip of milk and felt suction from the fireplace, as I put the glass down, the suction increased and I suddenly found myself back on the roof.

This happened time after time - not always without incident... I nearly took both my eyes out in various close encounters of the xmas tree kind, and there were a few times I thought I was going to get busted when there were people in the room when I popped into the living rooms (how the hell did I fit through those gas fires anyway?), but they seemed to ignore both me, and the various packets that ended up under the tree.

After about ten hours of backbreaking work, the sack was suddenly empty and I was told to return back to base. Finally!

We touched down and guess who's job it was to rub down the reindeer and put them back to their pens, luckily, they were all so tired they didn't really give me too much trouble - that Blitzen STILL tried to bite me, but surprisingly, I was faster than him.

I was finally done - time to crawl back to my pit.

"Same time next year, loser." I was told.

I damn the day I sold my soul to Santa

**Sorry if you don't like it, we were only having fun XD**


	6. The New Job

A/N: Sorry about the short chapters, it's just I haven't had time to lengthen them.

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Rawrzness**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Al'sxcrazyxfangirl**

**SOME ONE YA DONT KNOW **

**akira45**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**StoneArmAlchemist**

**TheEbilBunni**

**Cata-nee**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**darkravensnight**

**Mizuki Fujiwara**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four-New Job<p>

When I opened my eyes the following morning, I wanted to scream. Selim had somehow rolled on top of me, his face inches from me. I was tempted to push him off of me, but Selim was only a kid.

"Selim…Selim…wake up, Selim." I whispered, not wanting to scare him.

He mumbled incoherently, but still did not wake. I sighed out of annoyance before carefully sliding out from under him. He rolled back over to where he was originally sleeping.

I sighed before walking over to the closet. I was still tired and wanted to go back to bed, but Mr and Mrs Bradley would be back soon and I really wanted to make a good impression. After getting my bag out of my closet and pulling out the spare change of clothes that I always had with me and my hygiene bag, I left the room in search of a bathroom.

It took a while for me to find the bathroom, most of the staff that had shown up looked at me weirdly. I discovered the reason why when I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

My hair was so knotted up that I couldn't even tell where my hair ended. I looked like a giant puffball! I glared at my reflection in distaste before grabbing my brush and attempted to untangle it. All I can say is that by the time I got my hair to a reasonable look, I was in a lot of pain.

I then brushed my teeth, washed myself and put on my clothes, which was a simple shirt and trousers.

"Leonie?" I heard Selim call, just as I was about to put my injection into my skin.

"Yeah?" I called back but then bit my lip as I jabbed the injection into my arm. Pain shot through me but quickly ended as soon as I pulled the injection out.

"Oh, I couldn't find you so I got worried but now that I've found you I don't need to worry anymore." He said, smiling as I opened the bathroom door. I smiled back hesitantly but was shocked to see that he was already dress.

Wow, this kid must have superpowers if he was able to dress so quickly.

The sound of the front door opening echoed through the mansion. Selim grinned and grabbed my hand before dragging me down the stairs. Mrs Bradley smiled at us before running over to Selim and hugging him.

Fuhrer Bradley approached me and smiled. "Thank you Miss Marshal for looking after my son."

I shook my head. "It was no trouble."

Mrs Bradley turned to me. "So do you want to take the job?"

I bit my lip before shrugging. "Okay."

She walked over to me and embraced me, surprising me. "Thank you! So when do you want to get your things here?"

My eyes widened when her words registered in my head. They wanted me to stay here?

She must have noticed the shock on my face because she chuckled. "Well, how else will you be with Selim twenty four-seven if you're not living here?"

I scratched my head before sighing. "Please give me a week, I'll be done by then."

She nodded in understanding before turning to Selim. "Leonie is going home now, what do you have to say?"

He walked up to me and hugged me. "Bye Leonie! Hope to see you soon!"

I smiled back, rubbing his hair before turning towards the door.

As I left the mansion, one thing kept bothering me.

The way Selim said 'hope to see you soon' sounded like a hidden threat.

I shook my head as I walked down the streets. I must be getting a little loopy from the injection.

* * *

><p>"Leonie! You're back! How did it go?" Dad asked as soon as I entered the house. I managed to dodge one of his hugs by stepping to the side.<p>

"It went fine. But now they want me to live there so I can look after Selim Bradley." I replied, heading towards the kitchen. Dad followed behind me, his mouth agape.

"They want YOU to live with THEM? Do they even know about your work?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, they just want me to work for them."

Once in the kitchen, I gave a small stroke to Fluffy, who was lazily rubbing against my legs. I then got a cup out of the cupboard and poured some left over tea into my cup.

I drank as much as I could before turning back to dad, who was holding a newspaper.

"Oh dear," he said, shaking his head. "That Alchemist, Isaac McDougal, is still loose. I hope they catch him soon."

I snorted. Isaac McDougal used to be a State Alchemist apparently. To me though, he's nothing more than a fool, just like the rest of the Alchemists.

Dad and me talked about the recent news and other things for the rest of the day. I loved spending time with him and now I felt really reluctant to go. But I did say I would work for the Bradleys.

"Any news from _him_?" I asked dad, referring to my real boss.

He smiled. "Yes, he wants to know when you're coming to visit."

I smirked. "He really does get impatient. I might visit him next week, depending on what is going on."

He nodded before grabbing the empty cups and putting them away. I leaned back in the chair and started to relax.

Dad turned to me and shook his head. "Go to sleep Leonie, you haven't had a proper one for a while."

I groaned. "No, I don't want too."

He grabbed my arm and dragged me down to my room. After dumping me onto the bed, I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A loud shaking woke me up. I shot out of bed and ran over to my window. Looking outside, to my shock I saw a huge ice wall slide past, freezing and destroying anything in its path.<p>

Looking up at the top of the ice wall, I saw Isaac McDougal standing on the ice wall. I snorted in disinterest. It's not like he's going to get away with it.

Looking back at the current disaster I suddenly saw two people jump onto the wall. Well it looked like two people, one was dressed head to toe in armor while the other one looked like a kid.

I groaned while rubbing my eyes. I must be seeing things because when I looked back out the window, all I saw was the ice wall.

Dad ran into the room looking panicked. "There's a giant ice cube outside! What do we do?"

I sighed. "We go back to bed."

"W-what? B-but Leonie.~"

"Sleep."

"B-"

"SLEEP GODDAMMIT!"

"…Night Leonie."

* * *

><p>Right, I apologize that this is really short but I have an announcement. My VERY IMPORTANT EXAMS will be coming soon and I am in my Last year of school. I really wanted to concentrate.<p>

So from now on, I'll be updating this story only ON FRIDAYS! This way, I can get more ideas and make the chapters longer.

I'm really sorry but at least I'm not giving up on the story.

Thanks for your time and can't wait until Friday.

R&R


	7. Second Family

A/N: I'm back and bring you a new chapter. Next chapter will have more in it because on Christmas I'm getting more DVDs and Manga of Fullmetal Alchemist. So yeah!

**Thanks to:**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**nightshadow23**

**Rawrzness Wolf**

**Sierra Paige **

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Cinnamizzy**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**darkravensnight**

**theheartstourniquet**

**Mizuki Fujiwara 14**

**akira45**

**Cata-nee**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five-Second Family<p>

The following morning when I woke up and brewed myself a coffee, I was kinda surprised to see a lot of ice around the street. I blinked in confusion before last nights events hit me.

"I'm not cleaning that up," I muttered, seeing some people outside trying to get rid of the ice.

Da was sat at the table looking through the newspaper. He glanced up before shaking his head. "Even as a child you were lazy. I wish you would a least try and do some chores."

I snorted, "I babysit and work my butt of for the asshole, I think that's a chore in itself."

"Well, I just got a call from the Hughes, they are coming to visit. Why don't you clean up before they get here?"

I groaned before slamming my head down onto the counter. The Hughes weren't really blood-related, but we were really close so we did consider them to be a part of the family. Maes Hughes is my godfather.

"Fine, but you're doing the dishes. If Mrs Hughes talks about the lawn, it's your fault." I muttered before dropping cup into the sink and walking to the bathroom.

After washing up, I walked to my bedroom, almost tripping over Fluffy.

"Fluffy, I wish you wouldn't sleep where I can easily trip over you." I said, picking the lazy fox up and plopping him onto my bed.

I then walked over to my closet, deciding to get changed before cleaning. Opening my closet, I slipped on a long sleeved blue jumper and black trousers. I brushed my hair and put it up into a ponytail.

I sighed before walking out the room. I hate cleaning, I'd rather be doing the asshole's work.

"So, how many hours have we got before they come?" I asked dad, who was getting the cleaning utensils out of the closet.

"Two hours."

I stared at dad with a shocked look. Two hours? That's not enough to clean this hell hole!

Dad smiled. "Better get started then, shouldn't we?"

"Bastard!"

* * *

><p>Two hours later I was lying on the couch, breathing out of relief. I hated cleaning because it took so much work! And people wonder why I don't come home often.<p>

I heard knocking on the front door and got up to answer it. Opening the door, I smiled at Mrs Gracia Hughes and her daughter, Elysia Hughes.

Mrs Hughes had short brown hair and turquoise eyes. She was dressed in a blue dress with a light blue cardigan and a scarf. Elysia looked like a younger version of her mother, the only thing she had in common with Maes was her personality. She was dressed in a pink dress with a huge coat and scarf on, her hair was in pigtails.

Elysia smiled and launched herself onto me. I barely kept my ground as she clinged onto me.

"Big sis! Big sis! Hi!" She exclaimed, spinning us around.

I chuckled. "It's good to see you too Elysia come on in. Hello Mrs Hughes."

Mrs Hughes came in and gave me a hug. "Leonie, I've told you before, just call me Gracia."

I smirked. "Sorry, I'm just used to calling you that. Where's Maes?"

We had relocated to the kitchen, dad was in there finishing cleaning the dishes. Elysia ran over to him, to which he squealed and hugged her. Both Gracia and me sat at the table.

"He's gone to see the Elric brothers off. They're heading to Reole."

That piqued my curiosity. "Maes knows the Elric brothers?"

She nodded, thanking dad when he handed her a cup of coffee. "They needed a place to stay after what happened last night. They really are sweet, though I am worried for the younger brother. He was dressed all in armor and wouldn't eat anything."

I shrugged. "Gracia, a lot if kids nowadays are like that. He's probably eating right now."

She nodded but still looked worried. It made me curious as to why the little brother would be dressed all in armor, even though he was at Maes's house.

Gracia decided to change the subject. "I see you've stopped smoking. I'm glad, it would be bad for your health."

I smiled weakly back. Two years ago, I had a smoking problem. I couldn't stop and because of that it affected my illness more. Even now I struggle to stop myself from smoking.

Dad snorted. "Leonie may have stopped smoking but she's still drinking."

I looked down in shame when Gracia shot me a disapproving look. "I'm sorry, I can't help it."

Gracia shook her head. "No, it's aright. You're old enough to choose what you do."

Dad nodded too. "Even though you get drunk really easily."

My face heated up while I glared at dad. "I can old me liquor….for five minutes."

He shook his head before turning back to talk to Gracia.

I felt something pulling my trousers and looked down. Elysia smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"Can we play outside?"

I looked over to Gracia for permission, which she nodded to, and stood up. I stretched a little before walking over to the closet. I took out my coat and scarf and followed Elysia out of the door.

Elysia began to run around in the snow while I stood looking around at the wreckage from last night. I could see some military officers trying to calm down some pedestrians and silently glared at them. It's partly their fault after all for not handling the problem sooner. I had read the newspaper earlier on and new that they had killed Isaac. It was a shame too, apparently he had asked some criminals where he could find 'Solf J. Kimblee.'

A smirked crawled onto my face, it's a good thing that bastard is locked up because the joke would be on him when he finds out the truth.

"Big sis! Can we make snow angels?" Elysia asked, bring me out of my thoughts.

I blinked before nodding. "Oh alright then. But not for too long, I don't want you to catch a cold."

Crouching down, both of us started to make snow angels, giggling. I felt like a kid again when doing this, but Elysia always makes me feel like a kid. Glancing at her happy face, I knew I was going to miss her.

'Hopefully she'll get to grow up with a good future.' I thought to myself, grinning back at her.

"Aw! You too are so adorable! Let me take pictures!"

I froze before glancing up at my godfather, Maes Hughes. He grinned down at me, holding his camera ready. His black hair was short and combed back, only a stray hair was not combed back. His eyes were a dark hazel and covered by a pair of glasses. He was dressed in a jacket, trousers and a scarf.

"Papa!" Elysia yelled, standing up and hugging her father.

"Aw, you're so adorable Elysia! Did you have fun?"

She nodded enthusiastically before saying she wants to go back inside. She ran back into the house while Maes approached me.

"Ah Leonie, you keep growing every time I see you." He said, helping me stand up.

I smirked. "I can't stay small forever Maes, I have to grow up."

He smiled but it was small. "Yeah…grow up."

I knew why he was acting like this, he knew about my disease. I rolled my eyes before pulling him into a hug.

"It's good to see you Maes."

He gripped tighter. "Good to see you too, Leonie."

* * *

><p>My head was pounding and I felt fuzzy but I didn't care. I was happily sipping my beer, my cool fresh beer.<p>

But now I felt confused.

"Am I Christian or agnostic? God I don't know…" I mumbled, making the Hughes's look at me weirdly.

Dad waved them off. "Don't worry, she's always like this when she's drunk."

I stood up and wobbled over to him. "You don't know anything about meeee! I-I'm a b-bloody f-fantastic criminalllll!" I yelled, slurring all the words.

Is it hot? Or is that just me? All I knew is that I was too hot.

"Leonie! Don't take of your clothes!"

"I'm too hot!"

"LEONIE!"

I then felt the urge to rant. I mean, why should I just stay quiet? These people need to know how I feel!

"I always have to listen to that bastard! I never get respect from him, the greedy asshole! I would love to throw all his 'precious' items away! I mean, now I have to secretly steal things without the cops getting onto me! I'm freakin dying! I've only got eleven years! Now I have to babysit the Fuhrer's son! He may be adorable but that kid creeps me out! Why did mom have to go and die? Does she know how much she's done to me? Bitch! Don't get me started on my brothers."

Dad quickly grabbed me and steered me to my bedroom. "Go to sleep Leonie!"

I pouted. "Ugh."

Before I knew it, I was asleep.

God I hate getting drunk.

* * *

><p>I think Leonie being drunk would be hilarious XD<p>

The line she says about the Christian thing is a redo of a line from Hetalia, my new FAV anime!

Hope you enjoy the two Omakes below. One of them I have already shown the MBKMM cast

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-The most common plot on this Fanfiction<strong>

Leonie stared at the _thing_ as it ran along beside the Elrics.

"Greed…hey, Greed….BOSS!" She yelled, waking the sleeping Homunculus.

"W-what?" He mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What's that _thing_ over there?" She asked, pointing at the _thing _as it approached slowly.

He looked over to where she was pointing and practically choked. "Shit! Oh, you wouldn't know this, now would you?"

She blinked. "Know what?"

He sighed. "Sometimes, people create Ocs, you already know this because you are one yourself."

She scowled. "No shit Sherlock."

He rolled his eyes. "Well anyway, sometimes their Ocs can get out of control. They become…**Mary-sues**."

She shuddered at the name. "Tell me more."

"Okay then, one of the main ways of finding a Mary-sue, is where they come from a world where FMA is a manga/anime. Somehow they'll get stuck here and follow the Elrics around. They then somehow learn Alchemy in a very short time and everyone will love them."

Leonie blinked before her eye twitched. "It would have better if they described it like real life. Where they have to learn for themselves. Seriously, the possibility of the Elrics letting a person travel with them is small."

He nodded. "Another way is where they get to be State Alchemists at a young age and follow the Elrics around."

Leonie snorted. "Do fans like stalking the Elrics?"

He shrugged. "Most likely. Anyway, again everyone loves them and thinks they're stronger."

Leonie looked a little annoyed. "Don't kids realize how bad the military is? People die daily and why would they even let kids join in the first place? I know why they wanted the Elric brothers to join, but still!"

Greed smirked. "I guess you don't want hear about the Chimera Mary-sues or the Homunculus Mary-sues?"

Leonie shook her head before noticing the _Thing_ approach them.

The _Thing_ had long blonde hair that shimmered in the sun. It's eyes were a sparkly blue covered with glasses to make it look 'normal.' It was dressed in a long flowing dress.

Both Greed and Leonie stared at it in horror. The _thing_ smiled at them.

"Excuse me but could you help me. My name is Sophie Perfect and I somehow ended up in FMA, where it's just an anime in my world. "The _thing_, Sophie, said.

Leonie shuddered. "No!"

Sophie glared at her before turning to Greed. "You will, won't you Greed? I mean, we are lovers."

Both Leonie and Greed stared at her with the 'WTF' expression.

"Leonie, you know what to do."

Leonie nodded before taking her guns out. Sophie's eyes widened.

"Wait-no-"

BANG!

**Lesson: I would like to see something original for once, like maybe something to do with one of those countries that have not been used in the main storyline. I've had enough of 'Stalking Edward and Al.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Story Preview-<strong>

You've heard and read all the same common plots on Hetalia Fanfiction. Whether it be people buy 'Hetalia Units,' the Hetalia cats appearing to help people with homework or the countries teaming up to have hot passionate sex for no apparent reason.

Well, I'm here to give you something new!

Nine very important children get kidnapped and are saved by the Hetalia cast. Unfortunately, some people saw them and thought they were the kidnappers! Now they have to look after the kids while trying to find the real kidnappers. But bear in mind that the countries have never had to deal with this bunch of oddballs-

**Rin Yuzaki**-Daughter of the Prime minister of Japan, Rin may only be twelve but she is far advanced then anyone her age. Sadly, this one isn't the most helpful.-**Created by my best friend/Stalker, ILUVSEAN123!**

**Giselle Fillon-**Daughter of the Prime minister of France, Giselle is one of the most beautiful girls in France for an eleven-year-old. Her only drawback is that she's a very arrogant and vain girl.**-Created by a very talented and popular Fanfic author, Atama Ga Kuru Teru!**

**Lancelot Bridges-**Grandson of the Queen of England, Lancelot is the embolism of 'True Gentlemen.' But Lancelot is known to be quite the rebel…-**Created by a very excellent DeviantArt artist, KorosuKa!**

**Seth and Rena Napolitano**-Children of the President of Italy, they may be twins but they sure aren't the same! While Seth may be the brave one, Rena is the coward.**-Created by a very nice and kind author, Moonlightpheonix!**

**Lance Klaus-**Son of the Prime minister of Germany, Lance is one who believes whole heartedly in the supernatural. Mind you, just as big as his love for the supernatural is his arrogance.-**Created by a very fun author, Red Cookies!**

**Ling Jintao-**Son of the President of China, Ling is known for his cold apathetic attitude. The oldest out of the children, his only weakness seems t be Vera.** -Created by the psychotic author, ME!**

**Vera Medvedev-**Daughter of the President of Russia, Vera is the youngest child being only seven years old. Though unknown to a lot of people is that she is quite the competitive type.-**Again this cutie was created by ME!**

**Willow Obama-**Daughter of the President of the United States, Willow is not afraid to express her feelings, even though she tends to get out of hand and force people to

join in her fun.**-Of course she's created by me.**

Oh how I wish the Hetalia cast luck. To see this fic, the first chapter will be posted on

**CHRISTMAS DAY! **AS A CHRISTMAS GIFT!

The name of this fic? It's called-

**My Country Kidnapped Me**

**Note: **Even though some of the last names of the characters are the same as the current prime ministers, they are not related!

I do not own Hetalia!

For more info, please ask away!


	8. NEW NOTICE READ

I have finished my exams! The new chapter will be posted on Sunday

-Tailsdoll123


	9. Hangover

A/N: I finally did another chapter!

**Thanks to:**

**DarknessLeadsMe**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**akira45**

**SierraPaige**

**theheartstourniquet**

**nightshadow23**

**StoneArmAlchemist**

**VRRPT**

**Cata-nee**

**Rawrzness Wolf**

Iris M belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA

**Claim:** I own this story and my characters!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six-Hangover<p>

I freakin hate Mondays. Monday is the day that I have to visit the doctor. It doesn't help that I have a hangover.

The sunlight streamed into my room, making it difficult to continue sleeping. My head felt as if I had been bashed in the head multiple times.

Fluffy, the lazy fox that he is, decided that he would sleep on my stomach, crushing what little space I had left.

This is why I don't like drinking. It gives these massive hangovers to me, making me incapable of thinking properly.

Knowing my luck, some shit will probably come up.

I think I jinxed myself because dad came into the room, a guilty look on his face. My eyes narrowed at him, making him gulp.

"Leonie…the Hughes family have gone already, Gracie wanted to say goodbye." He said, looking anywhere but at me. "And…I have something to tell you."

"What did you do?" I demanded, my voice hoarse.

I sounded like my grandmother Loriel after she had her cigarettes. God bless her soul.

He shuffled a bit before pulling a white envelope out of his pocket. He handed it too me before turning his gaze towards the floor.

I glared at him before opening the letter. It took a while to actually read the letter because my vision decided to blur a little.

_Dear Leo,_

_So, how have you been? Me? I'm fine, well I am surrounded by my precious items after all. Anyway down to business, you know that item I had you pick up a few weeks back? Well, the police have given up so bring it down here by Monday._

_-Boss Greed_

My hands shook in anger as I read the letter. The bastard wants me to go down to Dublith?

Wait, it says 'by Monday,' but today is Monday…my eyes widened in realisation while I heard dad gasp. I sent him a heated glare.

"When did you get this?"

"…Five days ago! But I didn't want you to get stressed over it! Please calm down Leonie!"

But I couldn't calm down, because now I would need to go to the doctors, pack and get on the nearest train!

Climbing out of bed, ignoring the protests of dad, I slipped on a red shirt with trousers and a black jacket. I then grabbed a rucksack from my closet and stuffed some clothes, hygiene items and my pistols inside.

Finally, I turned to the back of my closet and banged it lightly. A little compartment opened, revealing a hidden storage area.

It probably helped that I had made Rue make it before he left.

The only item in there was a priceless diamond, a really rare item to obtain. I had wrapped it in a cloth so that dust wouldn't come to it or better yet, fingerprints.

Taking it out carefully, I place it in a separate box made of steel. Hopefully the diamond won't come to any damage.

"Right, while I go to the hospital, can you go to the train station with my bags and get my ticket booked?" I asked, turning to dad.

He nodded but still looked worried. I sighed, wincing a little at the throbbing in my head. "I'll be alright-shit!"

The next thing I know, is that I'm over the toilet hurling my guts out. God, why did I even drink last night? This wouldn't have happened if dad had given me the letter earlier…

"Leonie, I think you should stay home." Dad said, coming into the bathroom.

"No. I wanna get it out of the way."

Stomping out the bathroom, almost tripping over Fluffy, I headed towards the phone and tried to think what Iris's phone number was.

"Bollocks, what the heck was her number again?" I grumbled, trying to think what the number was again.

Eventually it came to me but at the cost of my headache getting worse. I dialled the number before pulling the phone to my ear.

"_Hello?"_ Iris's voice spoke up, sounding tired.

"Iris, I need you to take me to the hospital and then drop me off at the train station." I said, getting straight to the point.

"_Is that you Leonie? It's good to hear from you when you have a hangover! I'll be right over!"_

Iris had a talent. The talent to give me a headache just by talking to her. But she was a good kid.

So I waited for Iris to show up, having my breakfast and lazily dosing off.

"Leonie, before you go, make sure to take these with you." Dad said, holding out a box of injections with the liquid. I cringed before reluctantly putting the box in my pocket.

When Iris turned up, I was ready to fall asleep again.

"Come on sleepy! We need to go to the doctors!" Iris said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door. The first thing that hit me as soon as we left the house was the cold.

Damn! It was freezing!

"I'm going to go into a coma the time we get there!" I moaned, leaning on Iris. She laughed, guiding me down the street.

"So, tell me what's been going on lately!" Iris said, looking for a new conversation.

So I told her everything from when I saved Selim to when I woke up with a hangover.

"No wonder you sound grouchy, though you always sound grouchy." She commented, smiling at me.

_.._

Lucky for Iris, we had arrived at the hospital after an hour of walking. I sighed at the familiar white building before turning to Iris. "Thanks for taking me to the hospital."

She smiled. "No prob."

"Could…could you do me a favour?" I asked her quietly.

She blinked. "Err, sure."

"Could you look after my dad? I'm afraid he'll do something drastic."

She laughed. "Alright then. How long will you be gone for?"

"Three days. I'll be back on Wednesday."

I walked towards the hospital entrance before stopping. I turned back to Iris as she was about to leave and smirked.

"Cut your hair!"

"NEVER!"

* * *

><p>Dr Ravi smiled at me while I sighed in boredom. I hated going to the hospital, I mean, what was the point of me going here if there was no cure?<p>

Honestly, they treat me like an experiment.

"Miss Marshal, have you been drinking again?" She asked, her voice worn from age.

I grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, last night. I had a hangover this morning, but it's gone down."

She shook her head. "Did you throw up?" I nodded in reply.

"Was it blood?"

I had a tendency to throw up blood instead.

"No."

She nodded, writing it down on her clip board. I looked out the window and groaned. It was bad enough that it was cold and snowy outside, but it had to rain too?

What a depressing day.

"Have you been smoking?"

"No, I quit about three months ago."

_But it won't be long until I start again…._

She wrote more on her clip board before turning to me fully. "Well Miss Marshal, there seems to be no problems but we hope that you'll cut back on your 'explorations,' you may get another attack."

I smiled back at her before stretching, planning to leave. Her voice stopped me.

"Had any luck in remembering anything."

I sighed. "No, it's still blank."

"That's a shame, keep trying."

* * *

><p>Heading towards the train, I sighed as dad began bawling. I'm nineteen, an adult, he shouldn't be acting like this.<p>

"I'll be back on Wednesday." I reminded him, ignoring the looks some of the pedestrians shot us.

"Greed won't mind you not showing up!" He wailed.

_Oh, if only that was true-but Greed is a spoiled brat._

After making sure that my luggage was on the train and that the Diamond in the steel case was with me, I pushed dad off of me and boarded the train.

"See you soon dad!" I yelled to him while he pouted. His eyes suddenly widened.

"Leonie! Your brother's are currently in Dublith!"

Shit!

* * *

><p>Sorry that it's short but I hope you liked the chapter.<p>

Thanks for the 100 Reviews! It really means a lot!

R&R


	10. Devil's Nest

A/N: Another chapter~

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**nightshadow23**

**Rawrzness Wolf**

**VRRPT**

**akira45**

**SierraPaige**

**StoneArmAlchemist**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

**Claim:** I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven-Devil's Nest<p>

**12 years ago-**

"_Where are we going?" The seven-year-old girl asked, gripping her mother's hand._

_Her mother, a woman with short red hair and green eyes, smiled. "Leonie, we'll get there when we get there."_

_The young redhead, Leonie, sighed before turning to look around. Currently they were in Dublith planning to visit one of her mother's friends. Her father was back at home looking after her one-year old brother, Lewis._

_All though Leonie could be a rude child she was actually just as shy as the next child when meeting strangers. Which was way different from her mother, Alicia, who tended to butt into other people's conversations._

_They may look alike appearance wise, but that was the only thing they had in common._

_It was Leonie's first time in Dublith, or so she thought, seen as she couldn't remember anything before the past year._

_Looking around her surroundings, Leonie noticed that they were heading into the dirtier area of the city. She sighed, thinking of all the possible bad things that could happen._

_Leonie wasn't a happy-go-lucky-child._

_They eventually arrived at an old worn out pub. The windows were smashed and random bottles of liquor were smashed across the ground. A sign on the top of the door said, 'The Devil's Nest.'_

_All in all, Leonie wanted to run away and never come back._

_She gripped tighter to her mother's white tank top. "Mommy, I want to go home."_

_Alicia chuckled, rubbing Leonie's hair much to the irritation of the short girl. "Relax sweetie, nobody would dare hurt you. Not with me around!"_

_Leonie pouted but continued to follow her mother up to the bar entrance. It then occurred to Leonie that maybe she wouldn't have to go in the bar. Wasn't she too young?_

'_Mommy might get in trouble.' She thought but one look at Alicia's face confirmed that she didn't care._

_Alicia pushed the door open, gesturing Leonie to go in. Leonie looked ready to run but Alicia anticipated this, grabbed Leonie and chucked her into the building._

_Leonie stood in the building, frozen in fear. The smell of smoke was in the air, clogging up any hopes of fresh air. Men were sat around the room, either drunk or playing card games. Leonie noticed that some of the men had strange animal parts on them._

_Where the heck had her mother taken her too?_

"_Come on Leonie, the people I want to see will be in the back." Alicia said, grabbing her arm and walking further into the bar. Some of the men looked up briefly, but as soon as their eyes landed on Alicia, they quickly looked away._

_After all, she was an Alchemist._

_Nodding to the bar tender, Alicia pushed the back door open and pulled Leonie in with her. But as soon as they entered the room, a knife was thrown towards them, missing them by an inch._

_Leonie squeaked, running behind her mother. Alicia glared at the approaching figure before cooing Leonie out from behind her._

_Once the figure was in front of them, Leonie saw that it was a woman with short blonde hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a black tank top with black shorts and shoes. A long piece of hair curled around her face. The most notable thing about her was the purple marking starting from her shoulder to her cheek._

_She reminded Leonie of a snake._

"_Martel, I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to kill me every time I came in." Alicia chided, grinning._

_The woman, Martel, snorted but sent a smirk back. "Sorry, but I have to be cautious." It was then when Martel noticed Leonie, who looked ready to faint._

_Her green eyes widened. "Is that..?" _

_Alicia nodded. "Yep," she then turned to Leonie and pushed her towards Martel. "Don't be rude. Martel, you remember Leonie. Leonie, this is one of my friends, Martel."_

_Martel shook her head a little before holding out a hand, which Leonie slowly took. "Hey kiddo, don't worry, I don't bite. Follow me, there are some people who will be very happy to meet you."_

_Leonie, sensing that this woman was familiar and a good friend of her mother's, followed Martel. Martel took her over to a table, where three men sat._

_The first man was tall, taller then anybody Leonie had ever met. He had long white hair, kept tied back and cold grey eyes. The outfit that he was dressed in reminded Leonie of the military clothes she had seen. Looking closely at him, she almost mistook him as an ox._

_The second man was the opposite of the tall man. Where as the first man was tall and big boned, the second man was short and lean. He had spiky black hair that looked a little shaggy and dark black eyes. He was dressed in a karate uniform. He was grinning happily, as if he knew something nobody else did._

_If Leonie had to compare him to an animal, it would be a dog._

_The last man was the oddest out of the trio. He was smaller then the second man, making him a shrimp compared to the first man. He was bold, with grey spots on his head. He had beady eyes and a large pointy nose as well as pointy ears. He was dressed in bland rags. The thing that caught Leonie's attention was the large tail sticking out from under his rags._

_She clutched Martel's hand in fear, for she could tell that they were stronger then they looked._

_The men looked up as they approached, their eyes widened a little at seeing Leonie._

"_Hey Martel, is that who I think it is?" The black haired man asked, pointing at Leonie. Martel snorted before nodding._

_He stood up and walked up to Leonie, who looked at her mother worriedly. Alicia smiled reassuringly._

"_Hello Leonie, you may not remember me but my name is Dolcetto!" He said, grabbing her hand and shaking it. Leonie smiled at him hesitantly before turning her eyes to the other occupants._

"_I'm Rou." The tall man said, before turning back to looking at his cards. The shorter man blinked at Leonie before grinning at her. To say Leonie was freaked out was an understatement._

"_My name is Bido! Are you here to see Mr Greed?" _

_Leonie cocked her head in confusion. Who was Greed? Better question was, who would name their child Greed? Wasn't that one of the deadly sins?_

_Alicia smiled. "Yes I am, is he here or is he out with those prostitutes?"_

_Dolcetto smirked. "He's in the back, I'll go and get him."_

_He released Leonie's hand and banged on the door behind him and opened the door. Dolcetto walked into the room, closing the door behind him._

_It was silent for a moment, before the door opened and Dolcetto came back out. But this time, he was not alone._

_Behind him was a tall man with spiky black hair, less spikier then Dolcetto's hair, and violet eyes. He wore a pair of sunglasses over them, probably to make himself look cooler. He was dressed in a tight black top with skinny tight black trousers and pointy boots. He wore a white furry vest over it._

_But was caught Leonie's attention was the weird red marking on his left hand. It looked as if a snake was trying to bite it's tail._

_Alicia approached the man and smiled. "Well, this is no surprise, every time I come over it's like you never change. I'm so jealous." _

_The man chuckled. "Well of course, I'm just special like that."_

_She snorted. "Greed, you keep telling yourself that."_

_The man, Greed, was about to make a retort when he noticed Leonie, who was clinging to her mom. He blinked at her a little before turning to Alicia, who nodded with a soft smile._

_Before Leonie knew what was happening, she was hoisted off the ground into the arms of Greed._

_Greed smirked at her, making Leonie noticed that his teeth were really sharp. "My personal property has returned. Though, she seems to be getting chubby."_

_Leonie gaped at him before puffing her cheeks and crossing her arms. How dare this man call her chubby! She was not chubby!_

_If only he wasn't bigger then her._

_Greed laughed. "Haha, she even gets pissed when I call her chubby!"_

_Alicia glared at him. "Language! She's only seven!"_

_Greed smirked, bring Leonie closer to him till she was pressed to his chest. "Won't make a difference, she'll still learn them anyway."_

_Alicia huffed but turned back to her pouting daughter._

"_Leonie, this man is called Greed, and from now on, he's your boss."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day-<strong>

"Hey miss? Excuse me miss, but we have arrived in Dublith." A voice announced, breaking me from my dream.

I opened my eyes slowly, letting everything register in my head. I looked around, instantly knowing I was on a train and that everyone was leaving. I hoisted myself up and grabbed my luggage before exiting the train.

The bustling city of Dublith was enough to fully wake me. But the effects from the hangover that I had earlier on this morning still lingered. It was close to night, proof of this was when I saw the sun setting in the distance.

Grumbling to myself, I exited the train station and began walking through the city, intent on getting to my destination on time. I hoped that the asshole was in because I would kill him if he weren't.

It seemed people must have noticed my foul mood, because they made sure to avoid me. It didn't help that on the train journey I had thrown up three times and that the man I was forced to sit next to kept crushing me against the window.

Oh yeah, boss was so dying today.

Eventually the scene changed from a nice neighborhood to a wrecked one. Ignoring the prostitutes and muggers, I went straight towards the familiar bar. Some men standing outside the bar looked up as I approached and smirked.

"Well if it isn't Greed's little helper, came back to your master?" One of them yelled, his voice slurring a little.

I stuck my finger up at him. "You would like that now, wouldn't you?"

He growled at me but I flashed him my gun, making him shut up. If there was one thing I knew, it was how to get my way using force.

"Speaking of the asshole, is he in?" I demanded, about to go into the pub.

He nodded, sweating a little. "Yeah, round back. Now scat brat, don't want that thing near me."

Nodding, I opened the bar door, breathing in the familiar air of smoke and booze. Looking around, I noticed that not much had changed since I had last came here. Walking up to the bar, I smiled when I saw who the bartender was.

"How can I help you?" The bartender asked, not looking up from cleaning the glass cup. I smirked, leaning on the bar. "Yeah, some vodka and a meeting with the asshole."

The bartender, Dolcetto, shot his head up and smirked. "Ah Leonie, I was wondering when you would get here. I've been anticipating your arrival."

I laughed. "So much that you peed near the fire hydrant?"

He pouted. "That was only one time! Boss is around back, he's waiting for you."

I snorted. "He can wait, I want some vodka."

He smiled mischievously. "Boss first, vodka second!"

I growled, stomping over to the back door. Why couldn't he understand that I needed my vodka?

Opening the door, my eyes connected with familiar haunting violet eyes.

"Hello Leo, you've been gone for a while."

* * *

><p>There you go, Greed will make his full appearance next chapter along with the other Devil's nest characters.<p>

So tired!

WE'VE REACHED PAST A HUNDRED REVIEWS! THANK YOU!

**Anyway, I decided I want to make my own bad touch trio~**

**I would be Span!**

R&R


	11. IMPORTANT NOTICE

PLEASE DON'T REVIEW THIS!

I CAN'T UPDATE TONIGHT, I'M HAVING A 'REST DAY.'

I WILL UPDATE ON SUNDAY

PLEASE DON'T REVIEW THIS-I'LL REPLACE THIS WITH THE NEW CHAPTER!

-Tailsdoll123

* * *

><p>Change of plans, I won't be able to update ANY OF MY STORIES because my charger is broke. My power for the computer is running out just as I write this!<p>

AGAIN PLEASE DON'T REVIEW THIS. If you have anything to say though, PM me.

Feckin charger, I HATE IT!


	12. Property

**A/N: I'M BACK! I CAN FINALLY UPDATE LIKE NORMAL! SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, HOPE THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE UP FOR IT!**

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**gallowsCallibrator**

**StoneArmAlchemist**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Rose Thourn**

**darkravensnight**

**akira45**

**nightshadow23**

**SmileRen**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA

**Claim:** I own this plot and my Ocs

Iris M belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru

Enjoy XD

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight-Property<p>

I hated him so much. With his annoying smirks and his demanding aura, it was no wonder why I was reluctant to be in the same room as him. But business was business and it was better to get it over with.

Stepping into the familiar room, I could smell the smoke from the cigarettes and the fumes from alcohol that was spilled on the floor. Treading over to the old, almost-broken table, I made sure to avoid the puddle of yellow liquid. I really didn't want to know what it was.

Once sat on the squeaky wooden chair, I turned my attention to the smirking asshole. He was leaning back on his char, his feet on the table. From my point of view, I could see that he made sure to keep his boots in the best condition, not finding any specks of dirt on the soles. He crossed his arms across his chest and waved his hand a little, gesturing for me to talk first.

"Greed," I began, "I've brought your stupid item, what I don't understand is why you waited three weeks until contacting me to bring it to you."

He smirked, "Leo, it was my way of showing that I trusted you and it showed that you are still loyal."

"Oh? And how is that so?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, you had perfect opportunities to sell the item whenever you wanted. Guess your still loyal to your boss even after all these years," he replied, smirking in a smug way.

I scoffed but passed the steel caser over to him. He opened it up and ogled at the diamond, his smirk never leaving his face. After that, he turned his eyes back to me and I tired not to flinch. His violet eyes were so patronizing, like he could look into my soul.

"You know, I only stick around so that I can find an easier way to kill you," I told him, narrowing my eyes when he began to chuckle.

He grinned, "I look forward to that day."

"Greed, there seems to be a fight-Holy shit, Leonie?"

Turning around, I made eye contact with Martel. I raised my hand in greeting while she shook her head. Greed looked annoyed to be interrupted but seemed to get over it fast.

"Hey Martel, how's life?" I asked her, glad that I wasn't alone with the asshole anymore.

"Fine," She replied before suddenly whipping her head back to Greed. "There's a fight going on outside, do you want us to take care of it?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before standing up. "Not yet, I want to see what this fight is about. Come on Leo, you're coming too."

I groaned but followed. It's not like I had a choice anyway, he was in charge of me after all. Walking out the room, I once again smelt the smoke from lit cigarettes and the addicting chemicals of alcohol. I shuddered as some of the men sent suggestive looks our way. It's amazing how a calm man can walk into a bar and turn into a disgusting beast five minutes after their first drink.

Mind you, I'm just the same…

I breathed out a sigh of relief as soon as we stepped out the bar. Dolcetto had also joined us, wanting to see what all the fuss was about. I noticed a huge man walking towards us and smiled when I recognized the man to be Roa.

"What's going on?" Greed asked, looking miffed that most of his business (the drunk men ) were out here instead of in the bar.

"This red haired kid has gotten into a fight with one of the tuff blokes around."

Red haired kid? Why does that ring a bell?

"You would think the kid wouldn't stand a chance but he's an alchemist, he can use ice."

Ice alchemy? That sounds a lot like..!

"HEY SIS! FANCY SEEING YOU HERE!"

I turned my head slowly to the fight, my teeth clenching together. People parted out of the way, probably heard about my 'anger issues.' in the middle of the street were three people. The first was a tall, broad, chestnut-haired man who looked like he'd been dropped on a train track at birth. Standing opposite of him were two kids. The first one was on the floor curled up. From my position I could see that he had long dark coloured hair and a navy hoodie on. Standing in front of him was a young boy, about the same age as the other kid, with bright red hair and blue eyes. He was waving at me with a huge grin on his face.

"L.E.W.I.S," I growled out each letter, making the people near me shudder. "WHY. ARE. YOU. IN. DUBLITH?"

He blinked, scratching his head, "I thought dad told you that we were coming down. Taking a breath from our rigorous training! And then, when we going to visit uncle Greed, this bloke comes and picks on Rue! Well, I wasn't just going to stand there-"

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR LIFE STORY! GET YOUR BUTT OIVER HERE BEFORE I COME OVER THERE YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

"Leonie, I think you should calm down-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN GREED! NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN, IT MAKES THEM MORE PANICKY!"

"You're making a seen!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! HEY YOU, ASSHOLE! GET AWAY FGROM MY BROTHERS! OR I'LL KNOCK YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!"

"Shut up, old hag."

…

"Oh great, now you've done it dude."

"Done what?"

"You should never, never ever, in your life call my sister old. She's got…issues with that."

"What? Calling her an old hag?"

….

"Dude, you're so screwed."

"BASTARD! I AM GOING TO **DESTROY** YOU!"

"Now this is entertainment!"

* * *

><p><strong>No One's P.O.V Bradley's House-<strong>

Pride frowned to himself as he watched the long haired girl skip through Central with a happy-go-lucky aura. It's not like he wanted to watch this stupid human, but it was the only way to keep tabs on Leonie Marshal, who had disappeared again.

He thought that by watching her friend, he could maybe get more information on her, but sadly that was not the case. For the past twenty four hours, the human had managed to trip over her hair ten times, get it caught in a bush twelve times and managed to hit someone thirty times with it.

Why didn't she get a hair cut?

He was bored though, his new playmate was gone so he had nothing to do.

"**If only Father would let me kill her,"** he muttered to himself, grimacing as the girl managed to trip over her hair…again.

A small smirk crawled onto his young face.

"**No matter, soon Leonie Marshal will comeback, then I can play with her as much as I want~!"**

* * *

><p>I am so sorry for the short chapter but I was in a rush. Normal updates will start next week, you can check my Profile for the date.<p>

Recently I've gotten into Soul Eater and by recently, I mean today XD

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	13. Meat

A/N: HELLO! Sorry about the shortness of last chapter but now I've got good news! I've finished all my exams, so now I can concentrate on my stories!

**Thanks To:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Sailor Senshi Alchemist**

**Rose Thourn**

**akira45**

**nightshadow23**

**xXRedPokerGirlxX**

**darkravensnight**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA!

**Claim: **I own this story and my Ocs

Iris M belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine-Meat<p>

The dirty scoundrel moved to the left, dodging my incoming kick. But I didn't stop there, I instead aimed for his right side, he was protecting his left mostly. He grunted, falling down on his right leg but quickly swings it out, in hopes of tripping me.

I've seen all these moves before.

Jumping back, I again aimed a punch at his left side, he was protecting his right now, and smirked when he fell down grunting in pain. Before he could stand up, I placed my boot upon his stomach and pushed down, making him let out a strangled gasp.

"And that's why you shouldn't call me old!" I screeched, but jumped back when he tried to swing for me.

Meanwhile, I could hear Rue bursting into tears, saying that it's probably his fault the fight started, I wanted to go over there and comfort him, but I was dealing with this jerk now.

"COME ON LEONIE! SICK IT TO HIM!" Lewis yelled, pumping his fists up. I shot him a glare but he still continued to be annoying.

Maybe he was adopted, no way could someone so annoying be related to me!

'_What about my father then? He's just as annoying….Damn, I'm related to a bunch of idiots.'_

"Hey! Don't ignore me hag!" The man yelled, running towards me. I growled at the name before calmly moving to one side, watching as he ran past me and straight into the wall.

I winced, hearing the loud 'CRUNCH' noise. Something tells me he will need to visit the dentists after this.

The man pulled away from the wall and began swaying until finally collapsing on the floor, unconscious.

I inwardly cheered while on the outside I just smirked. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Greed looking at me with a smirk.

"Wow, you did a number on the doofus though I am disappointed, I expected you to be faster."

I twitched at his comment, balling my fists. "Well then, why don't we fight?"

He shook his head, "I don't fight girls."

"Wow, aren't you a gentlemen?" I said, sarcastically.

He shook his head while I snorted. He then snapped his fingers and pulled out a thin piece of white paper. I stared gob smacked at him.

"Where did you get that from?"

"I don't know, now please get the items on this list."

"What am I? Your slave?"

"Actually you're my possession, but if you want to call yourself my slave, fine by me."

I glared at him while he just grinned, showing his shark like teeth at me. Huffing, I turned away and looked down at the piece of paper.

**To do list:**

**PICK UP MEAT FROM THE BUTCHERS**

I twitched before turning back to Greed and waved the paper in front of him. "There's only one thing on the list, why can't you get it?"

"Because I'm busy."

"With what?"

"That, my young friend, is my business not yours."

"You're going to hang around those whores again, aren't you?"

"_Business clients_ not whores."

I groaned before turning around and heading out the mangy street. I could hear Lewis and Rue following behind. Lewis was bragging about how he would scare everyone away with his 'awesome' Alchemy while Rue was listening with fascination.

Poor Rue, having to put up with Lewis all the time. It's a good thing I'm not around when Lewis visits most of the time.

'_I probably won't see him a while after this either, I am working for the Bradley's after this….'_

I'd better tell Greed soon, because I doubt I'll have the time to fetch him his items afterwards.

Eventually we arrived at Dublith's butcher shop. Apparently the villagers said that it was run by three people. One was a kind man that was very helpful, the other was a tall intimidating man. The last one was apparently the tall intimidating man's wife but they say that she's way worse then her husband.

I honestly don't give a rats ass, as long as they provide the meat I'm alright.

Before entering, I turned to my brothers. "Okay listen up, when we go in there you are to be on your best behaviour. We don't want attention, got it Lewis?"

Lewis frowned at me, "why are you directing it at me?"

"Because, unlike you, Rue is way more mature. Now come on, the sooner I provide the meat for Greed, the sooner I can go to sleep."

It was getting late outside, I could see that the sun was already ready to set. I needed to take my injection soon….

Stepping up the old door, I carefully pushed it open and beckoned the two boys to go ahead of me. After they went in, I stepped inside myself and closed the door. Looking around, I could see pieces of meat on display, from shelves to the ceiling. I almost walked into a piece of meat from the ceiling, but managed to move out the way.

Man this place has nothing on Barry's butcher shop. Mind you, he's in prison right now for killing those twenty-two people.

I looked towards the counter and saw a young, burly man in blue t-shirt staring at us. As soon as he noticed our gazes, he smiled. "Hello, what would you like?"

While I give him the meat order, I noticed that a young woman came out the kitchen. She had long black hair pulled in a pony-tail, a long white shirt and dark leggings with sandals. I payed her no mind, she was probably the woman everyone was terrified off.

'_Heh, wouldn't It be funny if she fought with Greed. If she can truly scare people, then I'd love to hear him scream.'_

It was then, when the man went to the back to get the meat prepared that we saw the woman do alchemy. But that wasn't the thing that grabbed my attention. It was the fact that she did alchemy without a circle.

I only knew one other person who could do that but they were dead now.

"My mum could do that," Lewis blurted out, grabbing the woman's attention.

"What? Alchemy?" She clarified, smirking at him.

"Yeah, but she could do it without the circle," Lewis replied.

I noticed the woman's eyes widened before walking briskly over to us. I narrowed my eyes, my fingers itching to grab my gun in case she tried anything.

"Who was your mum?" She demanded, her eyes narrowed in determination.

Lewis and Rue just stared at her in fascination, not looking as if they were going to speak for a while.

"Her name was Alicia Marshal, I say 'was' because she's dead."

The woman turned to me and scrutinized me with a look. I kept my face blank, not showing any emotion on the outside. In the inside, however, I was filled with dread.

That memory has come back again, the first memory I ever remembered…

* * *

><p><strong>~3 years ago~<strong>

"_Mum! Mum! MUM!" I screamed, running over to the unconscious woman. _

_I had no idea what was going on, we were fine, SHE WAS FINE! So why? Why is she on the floor?_

_**Why was she not breathing?**_

_I shook her but I got no response, tears built in my eyes and because I was ashamed that I was cryi9ng, more tears appeared. No matter how many times I called her name over and over and over…._

_I got no response._

_And then it hit me like a ton of bricks, something I did not want to believe._

_**She was dead.**_

_She was still, like a beautiful new flower. Even in death, her looks were breath-taking. Why? Why was she taken from me? Was it because I was bad? Was it because I have done terrible things to other people?_

_As I searched my mind for the answer, It came back in words my mother told me when I was young._

"_**Equivalent Exchange; you cannot gain something without giving away something of equal value first. That's the main rule of Alchemy." **_

"_**Is that why you can do alchemy without a circle mummy?" My younger self asked innocently.**_

"…_**.Yes sweetie, I did. But I had to give something very important up first."**_

"_**What did you give up?"**_

"_**Ten, I gave up ten."**_

_At the time, when I was six and still recovering from my memory loss, I had no idea what that meant. But now I do._

_She meant ten as in ten years, I only had ten years with her until she died. The countdown was set in place and I had no idea._

"_Mum…Mum….MUM!"_

* * *

><p>Shaking my head to rid of the memory, I turned away form the woman and headed towards the door.<p>

"Come Lewis, Rue, we must get back before that scum ball gets impatient." I called over to the two, before stepping outside the door. Sighing, I noticed that it was already dark and groaned.

I hated walking in the dark.

Walking down the street, I happened to go past a sewer hole left open. I guess somebody was down there right now. But as I kept walking on, I could have sworn I saw something in the shadows, watching me. But I shook my head to dismiss it, I was probably tired from today and it could easily be my mind playing tricks on me.

At least, that's what I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobodies P.O.V-Bradley Manor.<strong>

Pride happily hummed to himself as Mrs Bradley read him a story. Although he pretended to be interested in the story, something else had grabbed his attention.

Leonie was in Dublith.

He wondered as to why she would go there, she had no relatives there. Actually the only relatives she had where her father, her two younger brothers and her uncle, who was currently in Xing.

Thinking carefully to himself, it suddenly came to him. She was probably with **him**, the betrayer and mutt of the sins.

Greed.

He hummed more to himself, a smirk coiling onto his face, which Mrs Bradley seemed to not notice.

He flicked his wrist lazily and a shadow tendril shot off. It flew from the house and down towards the town part of Central until reaching a house with a girl with long hair.

Iris didn't even suspect that was being watched.

"I hope Leonie gets back soon. Maybe her boss might let her off instead of making her steal stuff…"

Oh? That was interesting…Pride quietly chuckled to himself, a plan already forming into his head.

"Get back soon, Leonie Marshal or your friend might not be so lucky."

Too be continued…

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked the chapter! Please tell me what you think!<p>

**Tomorrow, I'll be posting up a preview fic of a Soul Eater fic both Moonlightpheonix-xX and I created. Please check it out when it comes up tomorrow!**

"**FOOL!"**

"**Excuse me? What the hell-oh no…."**

"**FOOL!"**

**Lame….**

"**FOOL -Whacks on the head with stick-My legend began in the twelfth century!"**

"**Please, go away Excalibur!"**

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	14. Return

**A/N: **I have recently gotten back into FMA after watching all of FMAB again, so this chapter will be longer to make up for last time.

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**akira45**

**nightshadow23**

**Rose Thourn**

Iris M belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

**Claim:** I do own this plot and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten-Return<p>

I sighed out in relief when I woke up the next morning. Today was the day I was going to head back to Central. I was glad about that because it meant that I could finally get away from Greed.

There's only so much of him that I could take.

So on the Wednesday morning, I was sat on the bench in the train station, waiting for the train to arrive. I had already said my farewells to the 'Devil's Nest' gang.

Luckily for me that Lewis and Rue had left yesterday, back to Briggs. Probably to try and persuade General Armstrong to actually train them.

Pfft, like that will ever happen.

A loud sound broke me out of my thoughts and I smiled when I noticed that it was the train. Picking up my bag, I had left the metal suitcase with Greed, I showed my ticket and then found the nearest seat to relax on.

For some strange reason, I felt as if I had forgotten to do something. But what it is I couldn't remember.

I hope it wasn't important.

* * *

><p>An hour before the train arrived in Central, I remembered what I had forgotten to do.<p>

Take my injections.

I found this out when I began to feel something rising up towards my mouth. I also felt unbearable pain around me. I knew this feeling, heck it's because of this that I always take my injections.

As soon as the train stopped, I pushed back people and dived onto the platform. To my shock, Iris was there waiting for me.

"Leonie~! It's good to see you! You know, while you were gone I had the strangest feeling of being watched-Hey, are you okay?"

When I opened my mouth to respond, I ended up throwing up on the platform. But it wasn't because of this that people began to freak out, it was because I ended up throwing up _blood._

It felt awful throwing up blood, my mouth now tasted raw and because I threw up blood, I was now suffering from the loss of blood.

"Oh shit, you forgot to take your injections! We need to get you to the hospital!" Iris yelled, grabbing my arm. I quickly covered my mouth again with my hand, to stop myself from throwing up again and to hide the fact that my mouth was covered in the red substance.

It didn't help that now my hand was covered in blood.

Our plan to go to the hospital was thwarted when we saw a black car outside the station. Before either of us could react, two men grabbed us and chucked us into the car.

"The Fuhrer has requested your presence," was the explanation when we asked.

"Can't he wait? Leonie needs to go to the hospital!" Iris yelled, but we got no response.

"Iris…I think…." I muttered out, feeling the rise of the blood in my throat again.

"Yes?"

Again I ended up spitting out a chunk of blood, unfortunately it ended up hitting the front screen of the car, making it impossible to see where we were going.

"What the? SHE JUST VOMITED BLOOD?"

"Oh my God, is she OKAY?"

"She would have been okay if you assholes had went to the hospital!" I know I shouldn't be laughing but seeing Iris yell at two men who were older then her was funny.

The car had stopped when I had thrown up blood, but it was actually pure luck that it was right outside the Bradley's manor. Getting out the car, Iris let me rest on her while I tried my best to over my mouth.

I heard quick footsteps before Mrs Bradley appeared in front of us.

"Oh dear, are you girls alright? Ah, why is the front screen of the car covered in blood?" She asked, freaking out.

I noticed that the Fuhrer had also arrived, and he were also confused as to why the car had a lot of blood covering it.

"It's alright, that's my blood." I responded, getting shocked looks from the people around us.

"Miss Marshal, are you telling me that you managed to throw up _this_ much blood?" The Fuhrer demanded, and I can see why because that was a lot of blood.

I accidentally revealed my mouth, getting a gasp from Mrs Bradley, when I responded. "Oh, that's more then at the train station."

"…."

"…"

"…"

"…What?"

Mrs Bradley suddenly grabbed my arm, making me flinch-which she noticed-and dragged me towards the manor. Iris followed behind, telling the Fuhrer that normally I don't do this on a daily basis and that she was honoured to meet him.

Suck up.

Inside the manor, it was deadly quiet. I was pushed down onto the lounge sofa before Mrs Bradley mumbled about finding a cloth to clean the blood. There was also a bucket placed beside me.

Iris quickly sat down next to me, fiddling with her hair while the Fuhrer took a seat opposite us.

"So Miss Marshal, why is it that you are throwing up blood yet you act like you don't care?" He asked, keeping his eye trained on me.

I fidgeted before relenting. He would probably find out either way. "I, uh, suffer from NIDS."

His eye widened a little before narrowing. "NIDS? That's an incurable disease, is it not?"

I nodded, "yes, it's incurable and deadly. They said that I will die before reaching the age of thirty, so between now and then I could drop dead any minute."

His hands clenched before relaxing again, "Is there anyway to speed down this process?"

I pulled out one of the syringes from my pocket. "I have to take this everyday, but it stops me from throwing up blood and experiencing pain from it. I forgot to take it while I was in Dublith though so I'll probably suffer from the throwing up blood for an entire week or two."

He nodded, "How did you get the disease? Were you born with it?"

I shook my head at that, "no sir. See I didn't have it until I was six years old. At that time, I had just lost all my memories and the doctors said that a cell that I should have, like everyone else, was just gone. That cell is the one that stops people from getting the disease."

I don't know why but I felt as if the Fuhrer looked _satisfied_. Maybe it was the blood acting up again…

…Oh wait, here it comes.

I managed to grab the bucket before the blood came rushing out.

"Ew," Iris stuck out her tongue while I sent her a glare.

Mrs Bradley rushed back into the room with a bowl of water and a cloth. She gently dipped the cloth into the water before grabbing face and scrubbing the blood around it. She looked satisfied after she cleaned the blood and I held in the verge to vomit again when I saw her put the cloth back in the water, it's clear colour turning red.

It also didn't help that when I looked at my bucket, most of it was filled with blood.

"And here comes the fainting," I whimpered out before my vision went blank and I collapsed.

"Leonie!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nobodies P.O.V-<strong>

Before Leonie collapsed on the floor, Wrath was quick to grab her. Mrs Bradley and Iris sighed out in relief before they decided to put her in a guest room to recover from loosing blood.

Iris was upset, knowing that her friend was probably going to have this all week. She was also cross at her for actually forgetting to take the injections. It wasn't that hard to remember, was it?

Then again she did hear that Leonie had run into her younger brothers…

"Mother, Father, I am home." Selim announced, walking into the room.

He noticed that not only were his 'parents' here but also the long-haired girl and…Leonie Marshal.

He had to quickly hide his smirk away when Mrs Bradley turned to him. "Oh, hello Selim! I hope you had a good day at school! Leonie will be staying over for the night, but right now she's ill so please don't make to much noise."

He smiled at her while his eyes caught site of a bucket half filled with blood. It was probably from the same person who had covered the car in blood as well.

The Fuhrer passed Leonie over to his wife and Iris before walking out the room, Selim following.

As soon as they made sure that nobody was following or listening to them, Pride switched back to his normal voice.

"**The blood, who does it belong to?"**

"Leonie Marshal, apparently it's the effects of her disease."

"**This could be problematic, especially if she ends up dying from it."**

"Yes I know that. It's best to keep her here so that we can monitor her behaviour. I have a feeling that this may be connected to the incident thirteen years ago."

"**I'll switch to phase two, it will keep her…busy. It will also be amusing."** Pride smirked to himself before noticing the from on Wrath's face.

"How are the others doing?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"**Lust and Gluttony have gone and manipulated the priest in Reole, as planned. The Elrics have already set off down there."**

"Envy? What is he up to?"

"**Envy is planning to head of to Reole, after the Elrics leave and Lust disposes of the real priest."**

"Sloth?"

"**He's still digging in the tunnel. As for Greed, well I think Leonie Marshal may have a connection to him."**

Although he had never met Greed personally, Wrath hated him for betraying Father. Maybe they could make Leonie give his location….

"There you two are! I was wondering where you two had gone off to." Mrs Bradley called out, running to her family. Both Wrath and Pride smiled at her, hiding the fact that they were discussing about their plans.

"Mother, may I go and see Leonie? Please?" Pride-now Selim-asked, putting on his best fake smile.

Mrs Bradley smiled softly at her adopted son before nodding. "Okay Selim, she's awake now after all."

He giggled before running off. Mrs Bradley then turned her attention to the Fuhrer, who smiled back at her. They both walked further off into the house, their own thoughts to themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Leonie's P.O.V<strong>

I was so glad to find out that Iris had left when I woke up. I loved hr and all but seriously, she just loved to mess with me.

I should cut her hair….

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts, which upset me because I had the perfect plan to cut her hair.

The hair really annoys me.

I noticed that it was Selim, but something seemed…different about him. The fact that he was smirking at me…arrogantly was quite different then normal.

"Ah, you're awake, that's good. Though with you being an old person, I thought it would be hard. Right, Miss Hag?"

….What the heck?

"Selim…what the heck?" I looked at him in irritation. I was not old!

His smirk grew bigger before he sauntered over and sat on the bed. "Exactly what I said Miss Hag. You see, the way I acted before was fake. But of course, like everyone else, you fell for it." He chuckled at that.

Although I was beyond annoyed, I wanted to kill him really, I had a feeling this personality was fake too.

"So you hid the fact that you were a brat all along, why?" I demanded, trying not to strangle him.

"Because I love to annoy you."

"…You are so lucky that you are eight-nine, or I would seriously..!"

"What? You can barely move. It's gross that you can spit out this much blood, normal people would be dead by now. But then again, you're a hag, so of course you would be okay."

He continued to mock me while I just grumbled, threatening him. What happened to the sweet boy I knew?

Curse me for not taking my injections!

THIS IS ALL GREED'S FAULT!

* * *

><p>Yes people, I have brought back insulting Pride! I remembered the original version of this and thought, 'God how I loved him!' so I made him insult her again.<p>

Writing nice kids being evil is hard, I'd rather give her a reason to hate him now XD

Sorry about the lack of Greed and gang, but you all know the plot of FMAB by now, so you know…he'll turn up later.

If you're wondering where we are in the manga/anime-It would be when Ed and AL are in Reole with Father Cornello.

**Do Not LOG IN on FFnet on the 23****rd**** June! It's too risky!**

**-Also, I'm saying my farewells now. On the 23****rd****, if my story happens to be deleted, well I hope you enjoyed it so far! If not, then this farewell is useless.**

**For more information, PM me!**

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	15. Visiting Central Zoo

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I hope this chapstr makes up for it!

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**nightshadow23**

**sora0995**

**Rose Thourn**

**darkravensnight**

**IAmTheRedOne**

**akira45**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**FireDragonX23**

**Sailor Senshi Alchemist**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

**Claim: **I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven-Visiting Central Zoo<p>

When I came too a few hours later, I noticed that I was alone in the room that the Bradley's had provided me. I wish I hadn't looked down because I happened to notice a bucket full of blood. I quickly looked away, stop the nausea.

"Aw man, now I really regret not taking those stupid injections." I mumbled, glaring at said injections that were placed on a nearby table.

It still makes me wonder how the liquid in their manages to stop me from spewing up this much blood.

Trying to recall what happened before I fell asleep, the thing that struck me the most was Selim. Did I dream that he turned into a brat? There was no possible way it was true, he was such a sweet child, a creepy sweet child.

Said person I was talking about happened to walk into the room at that moment. Okay, he's going to prove that he's not a brat, I just know it!

"Oh, you're awake? Wow, Miss Hag sure does take a long time to rest."

You see that image of sweet Selim? Yeah, it just shattered.

"So, this is the real you. I guess it's hard to believe but possible. I mean, I'm always surrounded by the unexpected." I snorted out, thinking about the people I've encountered din my life.

Now that I think about it, the only normal person I know is Mrs Hughes, what a bummer.

He smirked, sitting down on the bed. "You're unexpected yourself, Leonie. After all, I didn't expect you to be the type to hang around the bad parts of Dublith, but then you do have guns on you, so that makes me wonder…"

"Hey for your information, I keep the guns for protection-Wait, how did you know I hanged around the bad parts?"

He narrowed his eyes but made no other comments. Did he follow me? No, I doubt his parents would let him go. Send someone to spy on me? That can't be it either, someone in the pub would have noticed.

So how did he know?

Before I could ask him again, Mrs Bradley walked into the room. It was like a switch went off because instantly Selim was acting like his innocent self again.

"Hello mother! Leonie and me were just having friendly chat!" He said, smiling.

What the heck is wrong with that child? This was just so weird!

It was so shocking I actually ended up throwing up more blood up.

* * *

><p>"I'm fine dad, I've taken the injection and I'm sure the effects will take action soon. Although this may be happening for a week, I'm sure I'll get through it. I've had worse." I spoke into the phone, glaring at the mirror. I looked extremely pale, making my red hair stand out.<p>

I wouldn't be surprised if people thought I was a vampire.

"_Well if you say so Leonie. But let this teach you a lesson about forgetting your injections. Now I'll be leaving for a while to meet up with an old friend of mine, you know where the key is."_

"Okay then, good luck and bye." hanging up, I ran a hand through my hair before moaning. "I need to get cleaned."

"You can take a bath if you want to," Mrs Bradley's voice spoke up, making me jump. Was she a ninja or something?

"Thank you."

She then clasped her hands together. "You must feel stuffy, why don't you and Selim go to the zoo? You'll get plenty of fresh air!"

I recoiled at the thought of hanging around Selim, especially with the way he's acting now. "You don't need to-"

"Nonsense! I won't hear any argument! Go and get dressed, I'll arrange a cab for you two."

Damn it, I'm stuck with a demon child!

* * *

><p>I wasn't the only one unhappy with this arrangement. Selim looked just as annoyed as me, which was funny. Have you ever seen a kid annoyed? Puffing cheeks and folded arms, classic case.<p>

"This is all your fault Miss Hag." He stated, before picking up a book he brought and starting to read it.

I shot a glare at him. "Me? How the heck is it my problem? Besides, shouldn't you be happy? Kids love zoos."

"I don't."

"That's because you're abnormal." I muttered, but he sent a look my way, as if he heard me.

It wasn't just the fact that I was going to the zoo, it was because I was dressed 'out of my element.' Normally I would wear trousers and trainers, basically easily moveable stuff. After all, I did more running and dirty jobs.

Sadly Mrs Bradley did not see that as a good thing, especially since we were going to a zoo. So she forced me into a blue summer dress and sandals, making it impossible to carry my guns.

It was a good thing I knew how to fight hand-to-hand combat or I would be dead if an enemy came.

"By the way, you look like an old lady dressed that way." Selim said, smirking. I clenched a bit of the dress, wishing to not only rip us this dress, but to rip up the child next to me.

If only he was older….

The car stopped and we both exited. Although I wouldn't say this out loud, I had never been to the zoo before so this was my first time. When I was younger, I travelled with mother more often and I rarely saw my father. My younger brothers were always staying at Maes's house.

In short, my childhood was ruined by the fact that:

1) I couldn't remember anything before I was six years old.

2) I had an incurable disease

3) I spent most of my days being bullied by Greed.

So as you can see, it was a crappy childhood. But not a tragic one, just a crappy one.

"Are we actually going to go inside the zoo?" Selim demanded, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I snorted at him before marching over to the entrance. Selim followed behind, his face blank. We eventually stopped in front of the ticket gate.

"So two tickets for you and your child, miss?" the man asked, making my mood darken further. Selim did not look happy either.

"As if she could be my mother!" He said snippily, making the ticket man shudder.

I quickly payed for our tickets before actually entering the zoo. After that fiasco my mood was not good, which was bad because if this continues it might trigger my blood vomit again.

"Mommy, why does that old lady look an angry dragon?" A little kid asked, pointing at me. The mother grabbed her, sending an apologic look, before rushing off.

Great, we haven't even looked around the zoo and my mood is already dampened. Selim looked happy though, probably because I was getting insulted a lot.

I grabbed his hand, making him gasp, before dragging him to the nearest animal.

"Not a word." I hissed. Although he didn't say anything, that smug smile remained.

The first animals we saw were the lions, who looked bored out of their mind. Well they did look bored, until we were next to the cage. Suddenly, they let out loud roars and growled aggressively. People moved back in fear while Selim went back to his blank look. Were lions supposed to be acting crazy?

"I'm bored, can we go?"

"No."

This continued on for a while. We would go and see an animal, who looked calm and relaxed at first, but as soon as we got near the cages, the animals would act...terrified. Like they saw something horrific.

Maybe they could sense Selim's evilness.

We eventually decided to take a rest at the nearby café area. I leaned into the plastic chair, running a hand through my sweat-covered hair. I had it pulled into a plait so as to keep it out of the way.

"You sure do get tired easily." Selim said, while I just huffed. I then sat up and placed my arms on the table.

"It's weird how the animals were acting, I've never seem them so freaked out before." I idly commented while Selim remained quiet. "Oh well, after I've had a rest, I'll take you home. Any longer and I'll collapse."

Of course I thought it would be a relaxing break but once again I was proven wrong. A man suddenly jumped into view, his gaze on us. Instantly I recognized the man.

He was the one who tried to kidnap Selim.

He took a gun out, making civilians who saw it scream. He smirked before firing. At first I thought the bullet was for me, but then I realized it was for Selim. So acting fast, I dived on Selim, bringing him to the floor. The bullet grazed my shoulder, sending a hot jolt of pain through me.

My eyes caught sight of some blood dripping down my shoulder and before I knew it, I had fainted.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a white room which knew instantly had to do with a hospital. When you spend as much time as me in a hospital, you know these things.<p>

Sitting on a chair besides me was Selim, who looked up at me suddenly. "You sure do fall unconscious a lot, it makes me wonder how you get away with exploring."

"S-shut up! If I had taken my injections none of this would have happened, I would be kicking butt!" I gasped out, clutching my now sore shoulder. It had been wrapped in bandages, some of them stained red.

Lesson in life kids, take your medication.

"Why did you protect me? I would have been fine?" Selim asked after a moment of silence.

I snorted making him scowl. Sending a smirk at him, I replied, "because I was hired to protect you, idiot. I would be a crappy bodyguard if I had let you get hurt. By the way, what happened after I fainted?"

"This young boy happened to be kidnapped, though luckily he got away unharmed." The doctor spoke up, coming into the room. Selim smiled innocently but I could see he looked extremely annoyed.

I gasped before burying my face into my hands, flinching when my shoulder throbbed. "You got kidnapped? Shit, if Mrs Bradley finds out, I'll be in trouble."

There goes my job and life.

Selim snorted. "The kidnapping never happened, I paid the doctor to say it and you fell for it."

I growled at him. "Why the heck would you do that?"

"Because I can."

Throughout the whole fight, the doctor looked confused.

"Paid me..?"

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time we got back to the mansion. Mars Bradley was concerned about my shoulder, which I told her it would be fine and Selim was acting all innocent again.<p>

I noticed a newspaper nearby with the headlines: **"REOLE BREAKOUT RIOTS!"**

I thought that place was supposed to be calm and peaceful. Strange things are happening lately.

Mrs Bradley and the Fuhrer were going out again tonight, which made me nervous because this would be the first time I'm looking after Selim, while he was a brat.

So here I was none, in the living room looking down at the list of what Mrs Bradley wanted me to do with Selim while he read a book. I then saw something on the list that made me cackle.

"Oh Selim~!" I said to him, acting innocent.

His eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

"Bath time~!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nobodies P.O.V<strong>

Down underground of Central was a dark place filled with animal chimeras and dark green tubes. In the centre, sitting on a chair, was a man who had a blank face on. He had long pale yellow/white hair with a long white robe and dark eyes.

The man gazed down at Wrath, who had come to talk to him.

"Any problems today?" He asked lightly.

"None, only an annoyance that Pride took care off."

"Father, I think it would be in our best interests if we acted on Phase two." Wrath said, his face strict.

The man, Father, was silent before inclining his head. "So, you fully believe that you can make this human sacrifice do alchemy?"

Wrath nodded. "We just need to force it out of her. By activating Phase two, we will be able to see if Leonie Marshal is a suitable candidate. If not, we kill her."

Father nodded, approving of the idea. He then glanced behind him before a cruel smirk coiled onto his face.

"I've already informed **him** of what he must do, make sure the situation does not get out of control. We don't want the Elrics knowing."

Wrath nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the chapter guys, sorry I haven't updated in ages! So we've got some elements from the previous version.<p>

In the Fullmetal Alchemist timeline, Ed and Al have just left Reole after confronting Cornello.

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	16. Bath Time

**A/N: Hello people, in today's chapter we introduce another character~**

**Thanks to:**

**Sailor Senshi Alchemist**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**FireDragonX23**

**akira45**

**AddXC92**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Guest**-Don't worry, Envy will show up REALLY soon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

**Claim: **My Ocs and this plot belongs to me!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve-Bath Time~!<p>

As soon as we had arrived back the Bradley estate, Selim was gone. I swear he was next to me when we actually entered the mansion, but then 'POOF' gone in a flash.

But I was on a mission, to get that ten year old into the bath! Even if it killed me! Which at this rate it probably will, what with puking blood every so often and nearly getting killed today.

So heaving a sigh, I began searching for the brat in the large estate. He could have hid anywhere so I knew it wasn't going to be easy.

First, I searched the living room after that I searched the dining hall, the kitchen, the sitting room and so on. It makes me wonder what they do with half these rooms, they can't possible use everyone of them, can they? All I knew was that it was going to be a long night.

Greed would have loved this place, it felt his greedy tendencies perfectly. I'm actually glad he has that stupid pub, at least it wasn't huge, but then again it was confusing to navigate through.

Right, so obviously the brat was not downstairs. So that means he'll be upstairs, probably laughing his little ass off.

No Leonie, you are not allowed to kill kids, we've been through this.

While climbing up the huge staircase (why a huge staircase? I'm going to collapse on these things!), I happened to pass by a clock and when I caught a glance at the time, I practically fainted.

It's nearing his bedtime and yet I haven't got him in the bath yet! Better hurry…

Rushing up the remaining steps, I began the fast process of opening doors, peeking into the room and the slamming the door shut before restarting the cycle. I had to be quick and this was the quickest way!

I was about to give up (and it was not because I was lost!), when a thought struck me.

'_The only place I haven't looked would be his room….'_

Sometimes I am astounded at how low my intelligence can be. Of course he would hide in his room, it's natural for kids to think they'll be safe in the comfort of their room.

'_Now if only I could find his room….'_

* * *

><p>I was tired and all I wanted to do was rest and relax but right now my priority as a babysitter came first.<p>

Selim Bradley had to be brought down.

Arriving at his room, I contemplated either knocking on his door or just walking in. the latter won because the idea of being nice to a brat who keeps insulting me was just sickening.

Grab the door handle, I pushed the door open, my face set in a stern glare when I suddenly saw a sight that made my eye twitch.

"Oh hello Miss Hag, you took your time, I grew so bored." Selim said, putting down the book he had been reading down. So, while I spent an hour or so, wasting my time looking for him, he was reading a _book_?

I do not know how I should feel for this.

Without giving him a response, I stalked over, grabbed his arm and dragged him from his room. He struggled for a bit, demanding for me to tell him what I'm doing, but I just kept my face blank. Opening the nearest door, which to my luck was a bathroom, I shoved him in before closing the door behind me.

The Fuhrer's maids had left some panamas for Selim, which made it all the more easier. I walked over to the bath and turned the water on, making sure it was an alright temperature. All the while I could feel Selim's glare on the back of my head.

Once the bath was full, I turned the water off before turning my attention to Selim, who raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, bemusedly.

"Take your clothes off and get in the bath," I ordered, but got a look of disgust instead.

"Miss Hag, I'm astounded at you. To suggest such a thing is absolutely revolting. What would Father say if he heard you say that?" he made sure to put emphasis on the 'Father' bit.

I was at first confused as to why he found my order disgusting, but then when I reviewed it over my mind, I suddenly knew why he found it disgusting.

"No, I did not mean it like that! Just please get in the bath!" I said before turning away, giving him privacy. When I heard the sound of fleshing hitting water, I turned back to face Selim and smiled. "See, it wasn't that bad!"

He rolled his eyes before grabbing a nearby sponge and holding it out. I stared at him for a few minutes in confusion.

"What?"

"Well as my nanny, you're supposed to wash me," he stated matter-of-factly.

I snorted, "you're ten years old, you should be able to wash yourself."

He sighed, but it sounded fake. "Well if you aren't going to wash me, I might as well get out of this bath now."

Oh no he's not! I spent a heck of a time just finding him!

Grumbling to myself, I swiped the pong out of his hands and knelt down….

~SPLASH~

…Only to get a face full of water. I wiped some of the water out of my eyes before glaring at him, while he smirked at me in response. In retaliation I picked up a nearby jug, filled it up with the bath water and poured it onto his head.

Ha, take that!

For the next half an hour, it was basically just chucking water at each other. It was a good thing that there were maids around, because the bathroom looked as if a damn burst right in it.

After that, I helped him clean his hair and it was oddly quiet. He made no noise and for once it was…creepy. I wish he'd at least speak a word or something.

Once I was finished cleaning him, I turned around so I could give him so privacy. After that I simply took him to his room and wished him goodnight. But before I could leave, he grabbed my arm.

"Miss Hag," -twitch-, "tomorrow could you nip to the store and pick me up some sweets?" Selim asked, an innocent smile on his face.

I narrowed my eyes. "Can't you get your maids to do it?"

He pouted, which did not suit him. "But I want you to go and get the sweets~!"

I was about to deny when I thought about it. If I went to go and get his sweets, I wouldn't have to see him for most of the day plus I won't have to worry about Mrs Bradley mothering me.

It's like killing two birds with one stone.

I nodded, containing the smirk that was itching to get out.

I never did see that satisfied smirk on his face when I left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Pride's P.O.V-<strong>

That human was annoying yet she was also strange as well.

Most people would easily fall for my 'innocent charm,' and I guess she did for some extent,. But while I was using my charm on her she always looked at me as if I was doing something not right off. So why is it that I switched to annoying her instead?

Why did I get a chill of excitement every time I saw her face convert into annoyance.

I want to see her crack, to let all that anger out. It would be more satisfying if it was because of me.

Shaking my head, ridding myself of these pathetic thoughts, I sent a shadow to Father to report to him.

"**The Human Sacrifice has taken the bait, hopefully ****he**** will actually show up in time."**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.VLeonie's P.O.V-**

The next morning, feeling refreshed after the night's sleep, I greeted the Fuhrer and Mrs Bradley as they entered the house.

"Were their any problems last night?" Mrs Bradley asked in a worried tone.

I shook my head, sending a small smile at her. "None at all. If I may be excused, I just need to go the store."

She nodded her head before letting me through, still looking concerned. Of course that changed when Selim came down, then she was all smiles.

"Bye Miss Leonie, see you in a bit!" He said merrily, but something was off about him. He sounded a little angry and annoyed.

Meh, who cares.

Once outside the estate, I breathed in some fresh air before hailing a taxi. I asked the taxi driver to take me to town and the sat back and relaxed. Unfortunately the ride was short, so after giving some moment the driver, I stretched and began looking for a candy shop.

'_Why am I even doing this again? Oh yeah,. To get away from the brat. I didn't even ask what candy he wanted, oh well.'_

So lost in my thoughts, I didn't even see the person I walked into before I crashed into him.

"I'm so sorry!" I blurted, out checking to see if the man was alright.

"It's alright, not like you were doing it on purpose, unless you was, then it makes me wonder why. But maybe you were intending to walk into someone else and I, being the man I am, blocked your way. It should be me apologizing, luv." the man responded, sounding frantic.

I didn't even understand half of what he was going on about.

He looked up at me and I managed to see what he looked like. He had short, messy, black hair and deep violet eyes, those were the first features I noticed. He was tall but lanky, and a really pale colour, as if he didn't see the sun much. Dressed in a simple grey shirt, a dark jacket and trousers with smudged boots, he didn't strike out much.

Once he finally looked me in the face (he had been looking everywhere but at me), a hint of recognition flickered in his eyes before it disappeared. He smiled a jolly smile, a stark contrast to his dark deemener and held out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you miss, my name is Carlos Stone, well that's the name I was given at birth, but sometime I just hate it. It's an old name, a name used for the weak. I much would have rather been called something like 'Elise' or 'Wheatley,' very original names if I do say so myself."

He loved to ramble, that was sure one thing.

Not wanting to be impolite, I shook his outstretched hand. "It's nice to meet you Carlos, my name is Leonie Marshal."

That glimmer of excitement became more evident in his eyes, as well as his growing smile. "Wonderful, marvellous, just fantastic! So, where are you off to on this sunny day?"

"I'm looking four a candy shop."

Before I could react, he grabbed my hand, incasing it in his before pulling me forward. "I know where one is! Follow me!"

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter, I just love writing Carlos, he's actually a lot like Wheatley from Portal 2~!<strong>

**SO, TWO ANNOUCEMENTS:**

**-THERE'S A POLE ON MY PROFILE, VOTE ON WHICH STORY YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE MORE!**

**-MARSHMELLOWTIME AND ME ARE MAKING A CROSSOVER ONE-SHOT WITH BABYSITTING A DEMON CHILD AND JUST ONE OF THOSE DAYS!-It will be posted next week.**

**Tomorow I'll be deleting the notices on this fic, okay~**

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**


	17. IMPORTANT

**A/N: **

**I KNOW, YOU PROBABLY ALL HATE MY GUTS BY NOW BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT, SO PLEASE LISTEN!**

**It's been quiet a while since I last updated, and it frustrates me. This plot, a year back or so, came to me naturally but now it's withered away.**

**I've already had to re-write it (this story), but it was not just the character that screwed up this time, it was the whole plot.**

**Going over it now, it would probably end up copying the original timeline and I don't want to do that.**

**So I am sad to say that I will not be continuing this story. I have more reasons as to why I won't be continuing it:**

**1) A week on Thursday, I will be starting college. This story takes ages to plan the next chapter, it's no easy, so that's one reason. It will be time consuming.**

**2) All inspiration is gone.**

**3) I already have some stories that I need to focus on.**

**4) The stress of not being able to see my dad-He's gone to live with his girlfriend and family, my mum-whop spends most of her nights with her friends and general headaches is enough as it is.**

**HOWEVER,**

**If you would like me to still write an FMA story, then these two are the ONLY ones I'll consider writing:**

**1-**A girl buys a bag of skittles and discovers seven strange stones in them. Her friends convince her they're a new type of skittle and she eats them. The next thing she knows is that she's being controlled by a different homunculus each day! As well as her life being changed, people from another world are out to hunt her!

**OR**

**2-**It's been twenty five years since Ed beat Father and he has settled down with Winry and managed to have two children. His youngest, daughter of nineteen, has recently left the house. Thinking that she can get away from all the weird people that know her family. She's in for a surprise when she finds seven kids demanding her to be their new mommy. Did I forget to mention these kids are the seven deadly Homunculus?

**So tell me which one you prefer, better yet I'll post up a poll tonight and you may chose. Okay, so look out for the poll.**

**As well as that, I'll be posting a one-shot tonight called 'Something in Common' which is a crossover between Babysitting a Demon Child and Marshmellowtime's story: Just One of those Days.**

**Again, so sorry and thank you all for sticking with me. Please understand that it's painful for me to right this.**

**-Tailsdoll123**


	18. POLL RESULTS

**I'll be announcing the results of the poll now. I am truly sorry that I can't continue this but I will be sure to use elements from this story in this new FMA story, I just hope you guys will stick with me on the new one.**

**15 people have voted on the poll.**

**In last place with only 6 votes was….****The 25 years later idea**

**So yes, with 9 votes, I'll be doing the ****skittles idea!**

**PM IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHEN I'M RELEASING THE FIRST CHAPTER!**


End file.
